The Tower
by Kori no Tsubasa
Summary: AU TP Pan was locked in a tower, one that held a secret. That secret is Prince Trunks and that someone is out to kill him. The king is dead and the princess is in hiding. Trunks must fight for his kingdom or lose his life against something not even human.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any of the DB, Z/GT characters. They belong to Akira Toryama. This fan fiction is solely for the entertainment of the readers and to practice my own writing abilities. I do however own the story ideas/plot and any non DB/Z/GT characters. So no stealing! (I might change my mind if you ask.)

**A/N:** Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction ever so please don't be too harsh. Anyways, sorry Trunks/Marron fans, but I really like Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra, and Uub/Marron pairings. Please don't be angry. I just think these guys look cutest in these pairings. This is a medieval setting. Well I hope you guys like my story. Please read and review!

**EDIT:** I've decided to come back through and rewrite part of the story. When I first started it I didn't have everything figured out. Later parts in the story do not match up with earlier parts. So I'm rewriting a few things and editing the beginning. It is also Alternate Universe for future readers. They don't have their Saiya-Jin powers, they can't fly and there is no Saiya-jin blood. They are strong and heal faster than normal.

And as a warning for people who want to come back and reread these rewritten chapters, Trunks' character has changed quite a bit from the original beginning. Didn't want to shock you too badly without warning. He's not very nice to say the least.

* * *

Part I

* * *

"One year, three months, two weeks, and five days," she sighed as she scratched a new line on the wall. It was covered in similar marks made by a small stone she had found a while back. She walked to the window, staring out at the land around the ancient tower with her dark blue eyes, midnight colored locks hanging in her face. She doubted anyone knew she was there, much less would come to rescue her. She had tried countless times to open the large oak doors, which were the only entrance and exit to the tower, to find them sealed shut. She had felt a strange aura around the doors whenever she ventured near them, the kind of aura she felt only if she were in the presence of a magic spell. She somehow survived the quiet and the loneliness, finding things to do to pass the time away. Earlier on in her imprisonment in the tower she had found a wardrobe filled with clothes and had changed out of the dress she had been wearing into something more comfortable. Though it did seem odd to her that there would be clothes in the old, abandoned tower. Sighing again, she turned away from the window and headed out of the room. 

"There is still more of the tower I haven't bothered to explore," she said out loud to herself, her voice echoing in the hall. She headed for the nearest staircase that lead up towards the top of the tower. It was pretty tall, and she hadn't wanted to explore it at first, spending most of the time trying to get out. She didn't think that she would be spending the next year or so here. There was still much to explore. She pulled the stone out of her pocket that she used to mark the days and her path so she wouldn't get lost trying to come back down. She climbed for a while before she made it to the last spot she marked where she had last stopped. Tired, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath for a moment. She rested one hand against a stone for a moment before pushing herself off from the wall with the same hand. Suddenly the stone under her hand began to move in from the pressure she was putting against it. This startled her and she jumped away from the wall, watching in awe at what was happening. Stones began sliding in and moving to either side, creating a doorway into a room she had never seen before. One she probably wouldn't have found had she not been leaning on the wall. She stood staring with her mouth slightly open until the stones stopped moving.

She snapped out of her trance as curiosity got the better of her and she cautiously stepped into the room. In the direct center of the room laid a rectangular shaped, glass coffin. She walked towards it, wondering what something like that was doing in this tower. That's when she saw that someone was in it.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed backing away from it. Inside it was a young man. _What on Earth is a dead man doing in here!_ Her mind screamed. After a moment she slowly took a step forward for a closer look, to be sure that what she saw was real. When she got close enough to see inside the coffin again, the man was awake and pushing against the lid of the coffin. She froze for a moment before she realized that he would run out of air soon if she didn't help him. She quickly went to the right side of the coffin, gripping the edge. She pulled upwards and pushed away from herself with his effort to get the lid off, it sliding down off to the other side. He sat up in the coffin, coughing as a strange liquid sloshed onto the floor. He was soaking wet, his lavender hair clinging to his face. He appeared to be glowing to her, the liquid giving off a strange blue light. She studied him a moment as he looked around the room. His eyes were a beautiful blue color with flecks of sapphire in them. He reached up to move some of his hair that was plastered to his face out of his eyes. He shivered, the liquid causing the coolness of the room to seem greater than it was. He turned his head to look back at her, his eyes narrowing.

"W-w-who th-th-the hell are y-y-you?" he asked, teeth chatting as he shivered. She narrowed her own eyes at his rudeness.

"The person that just saved your butt from that coffin you're sitting in. You don't have to be rude, you know," she replied. He closed his eyes for a moment before rephrasing his question.

"What is your name and what are you doing here?" he asked through his teeth.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'll be nice and answer you. My name is Son Pan. I don't know why I'm here. I was mistakenly locked inside," she answered. He looked at her curiously, studying her.

"A Son, huh? I apologize for my earlier rudeness. I have my reasons for doing such," he replied, looking away.

"Who are you then? How do you know my family?" she asked. He looked back up at her with those strangely beautiful eyes.

"My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Your family are old friends of mine," he answered. Her eyes widened.

"You can't be Trunks Briefs. That's the prince's name and he's dead!" she cried.

"No, not quite, but almost. I don't have to prove myself to you, but if it helps I'll explain. I was out riding one day when something, or rather someone, spooked my horse. I was thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was in the hospital ward in the castle. Someone must have poisoned me. That's all I remember," he said, looking away again. She held her hand out to him to help him out of the coffin. He looked at her hand before looking up into her face. She saw a look of defiance there as he raised his hands and put them on either side of the coffin, attempting to lift himself up out of it. She huffed a sigh and let him do as he pleased. He tried to move his legs, but having been shut up and unmoving for so long they refused to work for him, so he had to use his upper body strength to get out. His hands were still pretty wet and as he was almost over the side of the coffin his hands slid, causing him to fall in a heap to the cold stone floor. Pan moved forward slightly to help, but caught sight of something that reveal the truth to her; a gold ring on one of his outstretched hands with his family's crest stamped into the metal. She gasped, rushing forward.

"Your Highness, let me help you" she said, kneeling beside him on the floor. He tried pushing himself up with his hands, but his energy was spent and he fell to the floor again. He tried to crawl across the floor with his arms instead. "Such a stubborn fool." she muttered to herself.

"So what makes you believe me now?" he asked, glaring up at her from the floor. She pointed to his hand with the ring.

"The royal family crest, my lord," she answered. He looked at his hand and at the ring. He sighed and laid still.

"I'm not going to get anywhere," he said under his breath. To her he said, "Fine." She took that as a sign that he was willing to cooperate with her. She nodded, moving to take one of his arms and putting it over her shoulders. She could feel his body involuntarily shivering slightly as she slowly brought him over to a chair against the far wall to the coffin's left side. She sat him down in the chair and moved back a few steps, crossing her arms. He looked her up and down.

"Are you not a woman? Why do you wear such clothes and not a dress?" he asked. She gave him a dirty look.

"I don't wear dresses, your highness," she answered shortly. He laughed.

"A woman that doesn't wear dresses. That's a new one," he said. Pan glared at him again, moving across the room to a different chair. She crossed her legs and then her arms again.

"Should have let him suffocate," she muttered, closing her eyes. Trunks watched her for a moment before he attempted to try moving his legs again. He lifted himself up with his arms as if to stand, but his legs continued to ignore his command to move. He tried to catch himself, but he ended up falling to the floor in a heap. Pan opened her eyes at the sound of him hitting the floor. She stood and walked over to him quickly.

"You shouldn't push yourself so much," she said, moving to help him up. He glared at her, slapping her hand away.

"I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't do," he said, bringing himself to his knees. She huffed a sigh and let him do as he wished. She watched as he pulled himself back up into the chair before she moved away again and sat back in her chair. She sat there a moment before getting back up and walking back over to him. She bent down over him, pulling his arm up and around her shoulders. He looked up in surprise at first and then in anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. She looked at him with a stern look.

"Helping your stubborn ass downstairs because I doubt you could make it without falling down them and killing yourself. If you have a problem with that you'll have to deal with it or sit in that damn chair and starve," she shot back. He opened his mouth for a comeback, but nothing would come so he shut his mouth and glared at the space before him.

"That's what I thought," she said, lifting him out of the chair and heading downstairs.

* * *

It took a while before the prince could move his legs again, much less actually stand and walk on them. Pan bit her tongue more often than not at his rudeness and helped him whether he wanted the help or not. Things were bearable for the most part, but he was really beginning to get on her nerves. He kept to himself and rarely even talked to her, which didn't bothered her any. Most things that came out of his mouth were rude comments and she would much rather him be quiet than speak. 

She was staring out the window and humming softly to herself a soft tune, a lullaby her grandfather used to sing to her before he passed away. Not that Goku was much of a singer, but his voice always soothed her when she was younger and she could still remember it, even though it had been years since she had heard it last. She closed her eyes trying to recall her grandfather's face as her voice rose from a hum to soft singing. Trunks, who had been trying to practice standing, stopped a moment to listen to her singing. He wrinkled his nose before returning to trying to stand.

"What nonsense is that you are singing?" he grumbled, falling back into his chair. Pan cringed, opening her eyes and turned around to face him.

"What is your problem now?" she asked, sighing.

"Your singing is annoying," he answered. She glared at him, folding her arms.

"It's a song my grandfather used to sing to me when I was a child," she said. Trunks smirked.

"No wonder it makes no sense," he said. Pan grew angry, stepping towards him. "Now shut up, I can't concentrate." He moved his hands to the arm rests of his chair, lifting himself up to his feet again. Her face was red with anger as she moved toward him. She raised her hand, slapping him smartly across the face. Surprised, he fell back into his chair, a hand to his cheek. Her head was bowed as she shook with anger. He stared up at her a moment before he narrowed his eyes.

"Now, you listen here, girl. I could have your head for such an action towards a member of the royal family," he started. She looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

"No, _you_ listen here. Get off your damned high horse. You've done nothing but complain the whole time you've been awake, either that or insulting me. You would have died in that coffin of yours if I hadn't been around to help you out of it. You would have never gotten down those stairs if I hadn't of helped you down them. You wouldn't have been able to eat if I hadn't of cooked your food. What kind of prince are you? What of ruling your country and helping your people? You are spoiled, rotten and stubborn as an ass! You do nothing but wallow in your own self pity because you can't walk and because you almost died. You take all your trouble out on me and I'm quite tired of it." She moved, getting right up in his face. "My grandfather was a great man. He is dead now. You can insult me and be rude to me all you want to, but I will _not _have you insult a part of my grandfather's memory, even a silly lullaby he used to calm me down when I was sick. You are the kind of person that this world doesn't need and you make me sick." With that she stormed out of the room, leaving the stunned prince by himself with his still burning cheek.

It was a while later before Pan even considered returning to the room with the prince. She peered inside the doorway to find the prince standing near the window she had previously been occupying, his hand moving over the side of his face she had struck. She was surprised that he had made it that far in his condition. She stepped into the room, placing a plain metal tray on the table at the center of the room. The prince turned to see what was going on. She grabbed the chair he had been sitting in, pulling it to the table. She then stood there, not looking at him, but passed him out of the window. He watched her a moment before slowly moving towards the chair she was standing next to. Halfway there he moved one foot the wrong way, falling to the floor with a grunt. He struggled to get back to his feet, but his legs were already tired again and wouldn't listen. Pan moved forward when she realized he couldn't get back to his feet on his own. She held her hand out to him, expecting him to push her away as usual. He looked at her hand, raising his to push it away, but stopped. When he put his hand in hers she looked down at him in surprise, helping him to his feet and to the chair. Neither said a word to the other as he began to eat the food she had prepared for him. She moved to sit down in another chair across the room from him, crossing her legs and arms once more. He looked up at her from his food for a moment.

"Not eating?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"I already ate," she answered. He returned to his food. She turned her head to look out the window. For the rest of the day neither one said another word.

* * *

For the next few weeks Trunks kept up a daily routine, with wanted or unwanted help from Pan, to strengthen his legs again. As each day passed he could walk farther and a bit faster than the day before. Trunks held his temper in check better than before she let him have it and chose to stay quiet rather than be rude to her. Her words ate at him every time he was alone with his thoughts. Pan hardly said anything to him anymore unless it was out of necessity. 

Finally one day Trunks' legs were mostly recovered from his sleep in the glass coffin and Pan had discovered that the spell holding the doors shut had either ended or had been lifted. It was decided that Trunks was ready for his journey to the castle and Pan could finally return home to her family's cottage. On the day they were to leave, Pan went into the room where the wardrobe was that she had found when she first got locked in the tower. She made her way to the wardrobe and opened it, pulling out something comfortable to travel in and changed. She then chose something she was sure would be good for him and headed back to the room he was staying in. He was standing in front of a mirror, looking at himself. He had pulled back his shoulder length hair, with a black ribbon, into a pony tail. She cleared her throat to gain his attention and placed the clothes she had in her hand on his bed. He inspected them for a moment as she stepped back. When he took a step forward towards the bed she turned and walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She went to the room that served as the kitchen and gathered some bread and cheese together for each of them. She found two bags she could fill with water for each of them to take on their separate ways. She then proceeded to wrap each share in a plain brown cloth. When she was done she went out to the oak doors and stood waiting for Trunks.

A few moments later he came down the stairs, holding onto the wall and Pan pushed open the doors. When he caught up to her she handed him his own bundle and the both stepped outside. She shut the doors behind her as Trunks stepped out into a wooded spot and began to look around. When she turned back to him she saw where he was and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing, your highness?" she asked, walking towards him. He looked up at her when he found a suitable stick. He lifted it to show her.

"Considering I'm not fully recovered, covering this distance with a walking stick will prove much easier in the long run." he answered, watching her a moment as his expression changed, "And you can stop calling me 'your highness.' Trunks will do just fine." Pan raised her eyebrow again, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Now are you trying to get me to do something so you can punish me for it as soon as you return to your throne, 'your highness?'" she asked, mockingly. He looked away from her and down at the stick in his hand, holding his temper once more.

"As you yourself said in your own words, I am not fit to wear the title as prince. Therefore I am saying that all you have to call me is Trunks. Not 'prince' or 'sir' or 'your highness.' Just… Trunks," he answered through his teeth. Pan slowly dropped her hands from her hips at what he was saying, realizing this was probably the only time she would see him break his pride like this. She smirked, watching him.

"Alright, Trunks it is. Now let's get going," she said. He nodded and they headed down the path together. After about an hour or so walk they came to a path that went in two different directions. One led to Pan's cottage, a half a days walk from the tower, and the other way led to the village and then the castle a little bit further away.

"Well, off on our separates ways then," Pan said. Trunks nodded, happy that he would finally be rid of her. She annoyed him to the point of anger. Not that Pan didn't feel the same way. She was tired of looking after the big baby.

"Finally," he muttered. She glared at him.

"Don't like you either, stubborn ass," she shot back. He turned his back on her with a, "Hmmph," heading off towards the right. Pan stuck her tongue out at him, blowing a raspberry before heading towards the left.

"Serves you right you jerk," she muttered to herself. Pushing all thoughts of him aside, she thought of home and her family. That made her smile as she began to hum softly to herself. "At least I don't have to worry about ever seeing him again. Not like that will ever happen twice."

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, what do you guys think? Definitely a twist in personality for Trunks. When I reread this part after I got a ways into the story I thought that I made them like each other too soon, considering what I have planned. So, I did the classic, make 'em hate each other until they work out their differences thing. Plus there where a few things I needed to fix. The prince is supposed to be dead and in the original Pan didn't find it crazy at all that the prince was alive and sealed in a glass coffin with her in the tower. Had to go back and fix that too. I had to completely rewrite this part from scratch because so much had to be done to it, but I did look back at the original and wrote from that, but while improving it. 

So? Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue rewriting. I have more planned for the later parts. Sorry that this chapter was so uneventful, but even the original was pretty boring. Don't worry, the action will pick back up with the rewritten Part II. Please review on your way out:)


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: **See Part I for the disclaimer.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! Had a lot going on! It's been so crazy. However, the rewritten Part II is finally here! I hope you all enjoy! Remember paired up along side the rewritten Part II is the new chapter, Part VII! Go check it out and tell me what you think! Please?

Thanks for being so patient!

----

Part II

----

Pan continued on the path towards her home, happy to finally be free of the tower. She wondered how much had changed in her absence and if anyone still believed she was alive. She knew she had been gone a long time. Her journey took about half the day to walk on foot, so when she finally found the familiar little path that led to the cottage she was exhausted.

It hadn't changed much since she had last been there. It was a small cottage with a chimney on its right side with various colored climber roses crawling up it and a small wooden porch. The porch had three stone steps and was just big enough to seat a couple of chairs for her grandmother and her mother. On either side of the porch and steps were two small flower beds filled with rose bushes, lilacs, pansies, and lilies of many different colors. In the backyard was a small vegetable garden. Pan smiled softly as she looked at the flower beds. Her mother and grandmother loved tending the flowers in their spare time.

The cottage had two stories; the kitchen, living room, wash room, and the sick room, where her grandmother took care of the sick and injured, were all down stairs and four bed rooms upstairs. Her mother and father shared a room, her grandmother had one to herself next to theirs, Pan and her uncle shared another and the last one was kept open for guests.

After standing and staring at the cottage for a moment, Pan walked up the steps and through the front door, shutting it behind her. She was standing in the small living room, the stone fireplace to her right and the stair case to the second floor to her left. There were a couple of chairs sitting on the rug before the fire place and a book on a small table near the one furthest from her. The kitchen was in the very back of the cottage, the sick room on the left of the hallway and the washroom to the right. Pan looked around the cottage finding no one down stairs.

"Mom, Dad? Grandmother? Uncle Goten? Is anyone home? It's Pan!" she called as she walked back to the living room. Suddenly she heard someone running down the stairs, causing the whole cottage to shake. Pan turned towards the sound guessing who was making all the noise.

"Pan-chan! What happened! You've been gone for over a year!" Goten exclaimed, grabbing his niece up in his arms and squished her in a bone crushing hug.

"Uncle Goten, I can't breathe," Pan choked out. Goten let her go, scratching the back of his head and giving the famous Son grin.

"Sorry, Pan. Where have you been?" he asked.

"You know the old tower up the road?" she asked, walking towards the kitchen with Goten.

"Yeah, it's been off limits since Prince Trunks' death was announced," he answered, getting something to eat and drink while Pan sat down at the table. She flinched inwardly at the name.

"Well, the prince isn't dead, Goten. I'll get to that in just a second," she said when she saw his look of confusion. He sat down in front of her, placing a cup in front of her and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Okay, go on then," he replied.

"I was out near the tower the day they say he died. I guess I had gone to be alone because not even a year before our king had died and then the queen married that wicked man on the throne now. I had just walked inside when the doors shut behind me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't open the doors. Eventually I had given up and went to wander the tower. One day I went up the stairs in the tower to look around some more when somehow I opened a door to a secret chamber. Inside the room was a glass coffin with the prince asleep inside. I didn't know it was him until he woke up and I saw his ring," she explained. Goten stared at her for a moment before taking another big bite of his sandwich.

"So the prince is alive?" he asked. Pan nodded, taking another sip of her drink.

"As sure as it is day outside." she answered, "Apparently someone is trying to get rid of the prince. The way it was told he was up on the horse trails when his horse spooked and knocked him off. His head hit a large stone and shortly there after he died from the wound. That is what they want you to believe. However, that's not how it happened. The tale is true up until the point of him dying due to his head wound. What really happened was he was taken back to the hospital room in the castle and when he had regained consciousness he felt a little funny. He believes someone had given him a dose of poison. It appears that the queen found out and in an attempt to save him, pronounced him dead. I'm guessing that from where she placed him in the glass coffin I found him in, which was filled with this strange blue liquid that slowly healed his body." Goten had stopped eating his sandwich and stared at Pan, going slightly pale. Pan looked at her uncle, somewhat worried.

"He's on foot right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Great. You should be able to catch up with him. I'll go saddle Tara, grab a couple of cloaks," Goten said, standing up from the table.

"Whatever for, Uncle Goten?" she asked. Goten turned to her.

"Pan don't you think that if someone has been trying to kill the prince that his life would be in danger by going back? The same person that tried to kill him the first time is bound to try it again. To their knowledge he no longer exists. The person behind it will more than likely attempt and succeed in killing the prince in his weakened state and his family will pay for it. About eight months after the prince's supposed death and your disappearance, Queen Bulma sent the princess here. We have not heard anything from her since that time. I fear the worst may have happened to her. She sent the princess here so the new king could not harm her. What do you think he would do if her found her here?" he explained. Pan looked at him warily.

"Argh! You have a point, Uncle, but the prince is a spoiled pain in the arse! I almost wish he would meet his end," she saw the look on her uncle's face. "Yes, I know! It's harsh, but it's true. He's a real jerk!" Pan stood and slammed her cup on the table. This motion was enough to dislodge a slip of paper from a pocket on the shirt she was wearing.

"However true it may be, Pan, he is your prince and you must--." Goten interrupted himself, "What is that?" he indicated the paper on the table. Pan picked it up and unfolded it.

"I don't know," she answered. Scrawled in an elegant, yet messy hand was a short message. "It appears to be a note."

"What does is say?" Goten asked.

" 'My dearest son,

I regret to tell you that things have become much worse than I had first thought. I knew Donovan was a cruel man, however, I never thought he would go this far. Once you have recovered, however long it may take, you must _not_ return to the castle. He will surely kill you this time. Take care and go with the young lady who will be there to watch over you, though right now she might not know it. She is the granddaughter of a dear friend. Your sister will be with this girl's family. I love you, Trunks. Take care of your sister.

Love always,

Mother,'" Pan finished, looking at Goten.

"So, Bulma planned for you to be in the tower with the prince. She must have known you would go there, somehow…. Pan, as much of a pain the prince has been, surely your conscience can't let him walk to his death," he said. Pan looked at the paper again.

"Is the princess here now?" she asked. Goten watched her.

"Yes, she is. She's resting right now. She knows no different than anyone else about the prince's present condition. I'm sure Bulma had this all in mind," he answered. Pan nodded.

"I will go then, though reluctantly. Even so, as you said is true. My conscience will not let him go without trying to stop him," she replied.

"I will saddle Tara, go get the cloaks and bring that note. It might help persuade him to come with you," he said, heading for the door.

_So much for not ever seeing him again._ Pan sighed and quickly collected the cloaks while Goten prepared their gray and white mare, Tara. She put one of the two cloaks on and went out to join Goten just as he was finishing putting the bridle in Tara's mouth. He tied the other cloak onto the saddle. Pan pulled her hood up and mounted the horse.

"Ride fast, Pan, you should reach him shortly if he's on foot," he said. Pan nodded.

"I should be back just after nightfall," she replied. She turned Tara toward the path leading to the village and put her into a gallop.

----

After a time, Pan finally saw a familiar figure up ahead of her on the road, bearing a walking stick. She had gained much more than she thought she would. His legs weren't in as good a condition than they had originally thought. She slowed Tara's pace when she was close enough. She thought it dangerous to use his name and his title wasn't much safer.

"Sir, might I speak with you a moment?" she called. He stopped a moment and turned to see her on her horse. Since the last time she saw him he had fastened a piece of cloth about his face to make a make shift mask.

"What is it? I have to be going," he replied in a somewhat irritable tone.

"I have a message for you," she answered. He lowered his eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled, his hand tightening on his walking stick.

"An acquaintance, my good sir. I mean you no harm." she said, moving slightly closer and lowered her voice, "I knew I couldn't persuade you with my words, but maybe this will convince you to come with me." She held out the paper. He looked at her warily.

"What is this?" he asked, not reaching out to take it.

"A message from your mother," she answered. He looked at her with surprise, snatching the paper away from her.

"Where did you get this!" he exclaimed in a low voice as soon as he saw the handwriting.

"I found it in my shirt pocket, but it was meant for you. I followed you because of what it says," she answered. He looked at her for a moment before reading. When he was finished, he stuffed the paper into his pocket and looked at her.

"If she wills it and Burra is with you, I must go with you, however much I want to go back," he said, reluctantly. Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Burra?"

"A nickname."

"Ah…." Pan nodded, "Well, climb up here and put this on. It will be fast and you can rest your legs." She handed the cloak down to him. He did what she said, though rather grudgingly, pulling the hood up over his head. He put his arms around her waist for support as she turned Tara back towards the cottage. A moment later, Trunks heard a sound in the woods around them and turned to see what was making it. He leaned in closer to Pan.

"Someone is following us, to the left in the trees," he said.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath, "How close do you think they are?"

"Pretty clo-," Trunks' voice cut off as though the breath had been knocked out of him. Pan look back over her shoulder to see what was wrong. Trunks had lifted one of his hands to feel his left shoulder. What he felt was the wooden shaft of an arrow.

----

A man dressed in forest green and dark brown attire, a green clock about his shoulders, approached a man hidden in the trees. He was a rather large man, both in height and build, cloaked in black with his hood concealing his face. The first man was a bit intimidated, if not scared of the second man. He stopped a couple yards away and bowed.

"I have heard around these parts that his Highness is very… rewarding when one comes forward to speak of strange happenings. I do have something very strange indeed to tell you, sir," he said. The other man inclined his head only very slightly, as if to say, "Go on."

"You may not believe me, as I and my men are having a hard time believing it ourselves and we saw it with our own eyes, good sir…."

"Get to the point already. I have no time to waste on scum like you," the other man growled, voice deep and booming. The other man shuddered, cowering away from the large man.

"A.. A.. Aye, sir. My men and I were in the forest only a few hours ago. There was a strange young man with lilac hair walking down the path and soon met by a young woman. His lower face was covered, however, when he turned to face her we could see him clearly. As odd as it sounds, good sir, I swear by my ancestors' graves that this man was Prince Trunks Briefs himself!" he said.

"You speak lies!" the other man thundered, stepping forward to grab the man about his neck. He lifted the struggling man into the air with ease. The little man gasped for breath, his hands clutching at his captor's fingers.

"I… I lie not… see for… yourself." he wheezed, "They were headed for… a place passed… the old tower…. We lost them… soon… after…." The larger man stared into the other man's eyes for a moment, watching him struggle.

"I will check this out then. If it proves true I will pay you for your services. If it does not prove to be true, I will come for your life for such a lie. I have half a mind to kill you right now," he growled, dropping the small man to the ground.

"Aye, sir," the man said, getting up on all fours, coughing and gasping. The other man kicked him square in the arse with a heavy booted foot and none too kindly.

"Get out of here!" he hissed. The smaller man nodded, picking himself up off the ground and running as fast as he could, before he changed his mind.

----

**A/N: **So guys, what do you think about the new Part II? Please leave a review, or you can even e-mail me about it! Tell me what you liked, and didn't like about it and if it's, overall, better than the first edition! I'd really appreciate it!

And remember, along with this revised version of Part II is the brand new Part VII! Go read it and tell me what you think!


	3. Part III

****

Disclaimer: See first chapter for disclaimer.

A/N: Yay! I have seven reviews and you guys haven't forgotten me! I'm really sorry about not updating this story. It's been a while huh? Well, I've gotten super busy so I haven't been able to work on any of my stories! I don't see my boy friend often and the only time I get to see him is when it's my turn on the computer and I spend most of my time with him. If I don't talk to him while he's online it's like stabbing me with a knife. I can't stand to be away from him! Friday nights he's not online until really late so I'll try to update my stories then.

****

bulma-caz: As I said I've been really busy and I got a serious writer's block on this and I didn't have much inspiration, but I'm not going to leave you guys hanging anymore! I'm glad you are back to read this story. I hope that you will check out my newest story Enter the Game.

I hope you all will check out my other stories and my newest, Enter the Game. ^.^

Now after the long wait! Here is part three!

~*~*~*~

Chapter Three

~*~*~*~

"Are you okay?" Pan asked him over her shoulder.

"I'm okay. I was hit with an arrow," he answered, resting his forehead against her back. "Get off the trail. Head into the trees to the right, but keep the path in sight. I'll tell you if I can hear them anymore and when it is safe to go back to the path." She did what he said. Thirty minutes later he spoke once more, his voice weak and filled will pain.

"They have left us...." His grip loosened a great deal as he slumped against her and began to slide off to the right.

"Woah, Tara!" Pan told the mare. Tara slowed as Pan grabbed Trunks before he fell. She saw the arrow in his shoulder, the cloak stained with his blood. His hood fell down, his eyes clenched shut and sweat ran down his face. In places where his lavender hair fell out of the pony tail, strands stuck to his face.

"Just hold on a few more moments. We will be there soon, I promise," she said, pulling his hood back up. She put him up in the front of the saddle and got back up into it. She cradled him to her chest, careful not to make his injury worse. His head was resting against her shoulder. She took the reigns in one hand and held him with the other. She set Tara off again towards to cottage. A few minutes later her home came into view. Goten was outside waiting for her. Gohan and Videl rushed out of the front door, hearing the hoof beats on the path. Tara slowed to a stop in front of Goten.

"Pan!" her mother and father cried.

"Please, can we talk later? The prince is hurt and it doesn't look too good," Pan replied. As if on cue Trunks groaned. Gohan eyed the prince and the way Pan was holding him in the saddle. It made him uncomfortable. He hadn't seen her in months and here she was back again holding a young man, prince or not, in her lap.

"I'll take him inside to Mum. She should be able to help him," Goten said as Pan handed Trunks down to him from the saddle. He caught sight of the arrow and blood which made his movements all the more quicker. Goten took him and called over his shoulder. "You came back pretty quick. Mum just finished with dinner." Then he disappeared into the house. Gohan helped his daughter down from Tara's back.

"Trunks!" Princess Bra's joyful cry turned to anguish could be heard outside. Pan hugged her parents.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," she said.

"You shouldn't have been near there in the first place, Pan," her father said sternly.

"I didn't know the doors would be magically sealed from the outside. Even so, if I hadn't been, Trunks really have been killed, if he isn't dying already. I've returned home not even a few minutes and you are already starting in on me!" Pan said, aggravated.

"Gohan, she's back. That's all that matters and she brought back our prince. He can fight for the kingdom and for King Vegeta," Videl said before Gohan could counter Pan's remark. He sighed, looking at his daughter.

"I was just so worried about you, Pan. I love you, you should know that. I'm just happy you are back," he said. Pan nodded her head.

"I'll take care of Tara, you go on ahead inside and get something to eat," Videl said.

"Thanks, Mum. I will get something to eat, but first I want to see if there is anything I can do to help Grandma Chi Chi," Pan said. Gohan nodded as Pan took off into the house. She walked back into the room her grandmother used for the sick and the injured. Pan shivered as she stepped into the room. It brought back terrible memories. She feared the worse for Trunks. Whomever was put in this room in the past, never came out of it. She could remember vividly that her grandfather had died in this room. She just hoped that it would not claim another victim. Chi Chi was at Trunks' bedside, examining the wound. Trunks was laid on his stomach, his face turned towards the open doorway, eyes closed. The bright blue haired princess was holding her brother's hand, wiping sweat from his face with a cool, damp cloth.

"Oh, Trunks, don't leave me again. To have you back just to lose you again so soon. I could not bare it!" she cried, weeping silently. Chi Chi cleaned the wound and put a thick, green paste over it before bandaging the wound. Pan looked much like her grandmother, the same black hair and dark colored eyes. Chi Chi was an older version of Pan, only with a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. She looked younger than she actually was and the beauty that she once was had diminished a little over the years. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a worn dark blue dress that fell down to her ankles with no sleeves, a white, long sleeved dress underneath it. She patted Bra's shoulder.

"All we can do now is wait," she said softly. Bra nodded, her blue hair bouncing around her shoulders. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Chi Chi pulled a blanket up to his lower back and walked up to Pan who stood in the doorway.

"Still afraid to come passed the door, I see," she commented as she stopped in front of her granddaughter. Pan sighed softly.

"A little, but I will over come my fears tonight. Anyway, will he be okay, Grandma?" she asked, changing the subject. Chi Chi shook her head.

"I don't know for sure. Luckily it only pierced muscle, but he lost a lot of blood. I would hate to think about it being any lower than it was, Pan. It just missed the important things. The worst news is that the arrow tip had been dipped in poison. I'm not sure he will make it through the night," she answered.

"I'll stay with him tonight," Pan said, looking back into the room.

"If he runs a fever get a bowl of cool water and dip a cloth in it to press to his forehead," Chi Chi said. Pan nodded as Chi Chi headed back to the kitchen. Pan walked hesitantly into the room and over to Bra.

"You must be Princess Bra," she said softly. Bra looked up at her and nodded.

"Please, call me Bra. Were you the one who brought him back?" she asked. Pan nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll stay with him tonight, Bra, if that is alright with you. I'm used to it anyways. I watched over him many times in the tower," Pan said. Bra nodded to her.

"I want to wish him goodnight," she said. Pan stepped over to Goten as Bra knelt by the bed.

"Grandma doesn't think he will make it through the night," Pan said softly.

"You are going to take care of him?" Goten asked.

"Yes," Pan answered.

"I'll take care of Bra then," He watched Bra. She kissed her brother's forehead and walked to Goten. He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. Pan, who was looking at Trunks, did not notice. They turned to go when Bra looked at Pan over her right shoulder.

"Please take care of him for me, Pan," she pleaded. Pan turned to look at Bra.

"I will, Bra," she said. They left the room and Pan sat down on the floor next to Trunks' bed. She looked at him. His hair had fallen free of the ribbon and was in his face. She lifted her hand to put his hair behind his ear. A moment later her father came into the room.

"Here is something to eat, Panny," he said. He came to sit beside her, handing her the plate of food. He was a bit angry that she was left alone with the prince, even if he was sick. Pan was his little girl, he didn't want anyone taking her away from him.

"Thanks, Dad," she said.

"Your welcome, Pan," he said. She turned to him, talking between mouthfuls of food.

"Whatever happened to the king and queen?" she asked.

"King Vegeta fought for his kingdom, but he was killed, so we were told. The man on the throne now forced Queen Bulma to marry him. Hopefully Trunks will take back what is rightfully his," her father explained. Pan nodded and looked back at Trunks.

"I hope so," she said.

"Well, I'll let you eat," Gohan said, seeing Videl standing in the doorway with her arms folded.

"Okay, Dad," Pan said. Gohan got up and reluctantly left the room.

"Goodnight, Pan," Videl said.

"Goodnight, Mum," she replied. She continued eating in silence, watching Trunks in case anything happened.

~*~*~*~

Pan woke with a start, sensing something was wrong. She had dozed off shortly after she had finished her dinner. She reached out to touch Trunks' forehead. It felt hot under the back of her arm. She got up to get some cool water and a rag. She came back a moment later and sat on the edge of the bed. She dipped the rag in the bowl, wringing it out and pressed it to his forehead. She brushed his hair out of his face with her free hand. He moved slightly in his sleep resting the side of his head against her thigh and an arm draped over her legs. She blushed, looking down at him and rewet the rag to place against his forehead.

"Trunks, please don't die," she whispered softly. She suddenly remembered a lullaby her grandpa used to sing to her when she was ill and began to sing it softly to him. She continued to rewet the rag until his fever finally broke. She watched him before drifting into sleep when she knew he was going to be alright.

~*~*~*~

Pan woke up the next morning to the sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen. She looked down at Trunks who was still in the same position he was in when she fell asleep. She gently moved his arm to the side and slid off the bed. She gently touched his cheek before leaving the room and heading into the kitchen. Most of breakfast was cooked and Goten was already sitting at the table with Bra and Gohan. Chi Chi and Videl were at the old wood stove. Bra looked up as Pan entered the room.

"Good morning, Pan. How is Trunks?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"Good morning. He's sleeping right now. I think he's going to be okay. Grandma will have to check on him again before we can come to any conclusions," Pan answered. Bra nodded her head. Pan headed over to the table to take a seat just the two older women came over with plates full of food. Pan's face broke out into a grin. She began to eat, happy that she was home again.

After breakfast, Pan and Bra cleared the table of breakfast things, Goten standing nearby watching Bra. Pan had just put the last plate into the wash basin when she heard a loud crash. She spun around just as Bra did and looked down the hall. Trunks was standing just a few feet from the door of the kitchen and had tripped over the rug on the floor. He was only dressed in his black leggings, holding his head with one hand. He swayed slightly on his feet and Pan ran to him. She caught him as he fell, more balanced this time than she was in the tower.

"Woah, Trunks you shouldn't be up!" Pan scolded him. He looked at her, his blue eyes squinted shut. Bra had come over to stand behind Pan.

"What happened? Why is it so bright in here, it's hurting my head," he asked.

"You were struck with an arrow, remember? It was poisoned. You should still be in bed," Pan said. Trunks turned to look at his little sister and smiled a little.

"Bra, it's good to see you again," he said, after listening to what Pan said.

"It's good to see you again, brother," Bra said softly. Pan slowly led Trunks back down the hall to the room and helped him onto the bed. Bra stood in the hallway behind them and Goten came up to her. They went back into the kitchen.

"You need your rest. You were pretty sick last night, Trunks. Just stay in bed until my grandmother can check you out, please," she said. Trunks nodded slightly, but instantly regretted it. A sharp pain had shot through his head. He raised his hand to rub his temples. A moment later, Chi Chi walked into the room. She had been drawn because of the crash and Goten had pointed her to Trunks.

"You should stay laying down. The poison is still in your system, it is the cause of the pain you are feeling in your head. Almost like you were drinking too much ale. Just rest for a little while longer. I want to check the wound on your back in a little while," Chi Chi said. Trunks obeyed and laid down on his stomach again. Pan pulled the blanket up as Chi Chi left the room again. She smiled at him a little.

"You just have the worst luck don't you?" she asked. He snorted and closed his eyes. She just laughed.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope you all like that chapter! Hopefully it won't take so long to update this next time around! I'm really sorry about that. Well, there isn't a preview because I don't exactly have that chapter planned out just yet. Please review on your way out! ^.^

~*~*~*~


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer: See first chapter for disclaimer. Arigatou! .

A/N: Hey guys! Three more reviews and that makes ten! Yay, go me! You guys actually like it. . I'm glad. Sorry it's been a while! It probably will be between updates because I am taking turns between my three stories and I don't get loads of time to type them up! I always work on the stories though on my trusty, Rusty clipboard. :D Anyways, on with chapter four.

Chapter Four

At the Castle

- - - - - -

Soft foot steps sounded in the stone hallway and the sound of cloth dragging on the stone followed. Bulma was walking towards her son's room. It had been months since she had seen either of her children and since Vegeta had been killed by Donovan. She knew Bra was safe for the time being with Goku's family, but she was unsure of Trunks. Goku had been a friend of Bulma's for years before his death, since then she had stayed in close contact with his family. Once Trunks' life was put in danger by Donovan that was the only place she could think to send her only daughter. She had slept little the night before, not like she slept much anyways. She constantly had dreams about her beloved Vegeta's death or of Donovan finding Trunks, opening the fluid filled coffin and finishing his poison's job. She knew that Donovan wanted Trunks dead because he was the heir to the throne.

She came to the door of Trunks' room. It was dark inside, the drapes drawn closed on the windows. Everything was exactly the way it was the day Bulma found Trunks poisoned and had raced to save his life. There was a large king sized, four poster bed off to the right of the door. The head board was against the wall, the canopy was made of rich, red velvet material with large, plump cushions thrown on the bed. The bed clothes were slightly wrinkled where Trunks had hastily made his bed the morning of the "accident." The curtains to the window seat were drawn closed. She remembered many times coming into his room to find him staring out the window at the beautiful view of the country side and the village. There was a wardrobe, about a foot taller than Bulma, made of red oak across from the bed and a full length mirror beside of it. Bulma looked at her reflection. She was wearing a long blue gown that had once hugged the curves of her body, but now it was so baggy she had to wear a silver sash tied about her waist. The neck was cut low enough to fully show off her collar bones. Her face was pale with dark circles under her once bright blue eyes. She was a ghost of the woman she used to be. Donovan was not unkind to her, surprisingly, but she refused him. She had sworn the day Donovan killed Vegeta that she would never give in to him.

"I would rather die," Bulma growled at her reflection. Her long aquamarine hair fall down over her shoulders in waves, just as lifeless as she looked and felt. She turned from the mirror and walked over to the mahogany desk to the left of the bed. She sat in the cushioned chair and once more looked over the contents of the desk. There was stationary with the royal crest neatly printed onto the paper, a bottle of ink, a quill and an assortment of papers, a candle a stamp with the crest carved into the end used to steal letters. After a moment Bulma reached up into her left sleeve, untying a ribbon hidden there. She pulled the key out of the little pocket she had sewn there herself to hide the key. She opened the top drawer on the left of the desk and felt with her hand for the keyhole in the bottom of the drawer. It had been carved straight into the wood so it was difficult to find, even for one who knew where it was. When she found it she put the key in and turned it.

The hinged door popped up and Bulma put the key back into the pocket inside her sleeve. She opened the door and took out a small black, metal box. She set it on the desk and reached into the other sleeve and pulled out another key. It was small and silver in color. She put the key into the keyhole in the top of the box and opened it. She removed the piece of black cloth from the box and put it on the table. A soft glow emitted from the box, which was the reason the black cloth was put over it. She lifted out a small crystal vile, made of the same material the coffin Trunks was put in was made of, with a softly glowing red, tainted purple liquid that was thicker than water. This was a sample of Trunks' blood Bulma had taken after he had been poisoned. She had added the necessary amount of the blue liquid to his blood to destroy the poison. It had been a slow process, but showed good signs. The crystal in which Bulma had made the vial and coffin from was linked and she could also check his vitals because of the crystal.

She sighed softly, about to put the vile back when a hissing sound interrupted her. In the space above the rapidly changing liquid was a white mist. The blood was changing back to it's normal color and the crystal of the vile itself was glowing. Bulma's eyes widened and for the first time in months, she smiled.

"He's awake," she whispered to herself. She was happy again, but she would have to hide it from Donovan or he might suspect something. To him, Trunks was dead. They had, had a funeral for him, but the coffin had been empty. If Donovan found out he could kill Trunks in his weakened state. Bulma knew Pan had been locked in the tower with Trunks. She knew Pan went out there to the tower often and she chose a time that she knew Pan would be there to bring Trunks. She knew Pan would be curious and follow them into the tower where she would be locked. Donovan would have noticed one of the maids missing if she had sent them to stay with him. Bulma had left a letter for Trunks telling him not to come home and to go with Pan. She only hoped he finds it and that Donovan would not find out.

- - - - - -

Pan had been sitting with Trunks in his room when Chi Chi can in to check his wound. He laid still as she removed the bandage and looked over the wound. She then put some more green paste over the wound and put a fresh bandage over it.

"There you go, Trunks," Chi Chi said.

"I get out of the tower after being poisoned, just to get poisoned again," Trunks sighed. Chi Chi looked at Pan with an eyebrow raised.

"I know you heard about his accident, right? Well, he said while he was recovering someone gave him a dose of strong poison. His mother put him in a coffin with this liquid that slowly heals damaged tissue and put him in the tower for safe keeping. That was when I was locked inside. Whoever this guy is that is trying to kill Trunks thinks he's dead, but I don't understand why someone shot him with a poisoned arrow if Trunks is supposed to be dead?" Pan explained.

"Rogues, that's why. Thieves live in the forests near the village. They care about nothing but the valuables you may be carrying," Chi Chi said. Pan nodded her head.

"That makes sense," she said.

"Well, I'll be going now. There are things to do around the house. I'll be back to check on you again in a little while, Trunks," Chi Chi said. Trunks nodded to her and she left the room. Pan stood up and looked at him.

"I better go help. Would you like me to get Bra so you two can talk?" Pan asked.

"Yes, please, Miss Pan," Trunks said. Pan cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't I say not to call me that?" she said. Trunks laughed. Pan swatted him with a pillow and then walked out to go get Bra.

Bra and Trunks visited for a while and Chi Chi came in to check on Trunks. Pan helped with chores and talked with her parents. Lunch and dinner came and went, Pan staying to help with dishes. Chi Chi told Pan that Trunks was doing better, but just in case she might want to stay one more night in the room with him. Pan agreed with her grandmother, but Gohan had to argue, of course.

"You said he was doing better, Mom," he said. Chi Chi looked at him.

"He may be doing better, Gohan, but he's not out of the woods yet," Chi Chi answered.

"Why can't someone else stay with him? Why Pan?" he asked.

"She volunteered to, Gohan. She told Bra she would take care of him," Chi Chi said, putting her hands on her hips.

"There are other people other than Pan who can stay with him other than Bra," Gohan argued.

"I am an old woman now. I need my rest. You would prefer Videl with you. Bra is a young girl who watched her father die. She cares for Goten and Goten for Bra, he is holding her together. Pan has been with Trunks since they were both locked in that tower. Pan is strong and so is he. She can help him in his weakened state. Pan can sense that something is wrong, therefore she would wake if something were wrong with the prince. Other than Bra, Pan is the only person he knows here. She is the only one who is capable," Chi Chi said. Gohan sighed.

"Gohan, she isn't a little girl anymore and she's not sleeping in the bed with him," Videl said. Gohan nodded, defeated. Pan, however, was already in Trunks' room getting ready for bed. Trunks was resting on his stomach, his eyes closed, but he was not asleep. She watched him a moment before blowing the candles and the oil lamp out. She laid down on her cot and pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight, Trunks," she said, rolling onto her side away from him.

"Goodnight, Pan," he answered. A few moment later, they were both fast asleep.

- - - - - -

Around midnight Pan awoke to Trunks calling out in his sleep. He had rolled onto his back and was tossing and turning wildly. Pan got up, shaking him slightly. He was sweating all over.

"No! Father!" Trunks cried out, opening his eyes wide. He winced feeling the pain in his back and sat up. He was breathing heavily as he pressed his face in his hands. Pan sat on the edge of the bed by his legs. She was worried about him and her concern was evident on her face.

"Trunks, are you okay?" she asked, watching him. His breathing eventually became normal after a few moments.

"I will be," he answered.

"Bad dream?" Pan asked. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah," he said. She was silent a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. This time Trunks was silent.

"His name is Donovan. He killed my father right in front of my mother, Bra, and myself," Trunks began.

- - - - - -

Flashback

"Father would not let me aid him in the fight. He said that as king it was his duty to protect his kingdom and to protect his family."

Trunks stood dressed in his black armor with his hair tied back with a white ribbon and sword at his left hip. He was standing beside his mother and sister, looking on at the battle between his father and Donovan. A moment before he had refused Trunks' help even though it looked at though Vegeta was not going to win. Vegeta was wearing white armor with the royal symbol etched into the metal in gold at the left shoulder, designs in gold all over the edges of his armor. A red cape hung from his shoulders held in place with a chain of gold, his black hair sticking up in its natural way, defying gravity. Trunks could see that his father was tiring against Donovan whose black cape swirled about behind him.

Suddenly Donovan moved in and knocked Vegeta's sword upwards, quickly pulling a dagger from his belt and putting it to Vegeta's neck. Bulma and Bra cried out as Trunks seethed. He wanted so badly to help his father, but he couldn't. This was his father's fight. Donovan smirked and Vegeta glared at him. He then kneed Vegeta in the gut, sending the king to his knees. Donovan then knocked his sword from his hand.

"I'm not so cruel that I will not let you say goodbye to them, Vegeta," he said in his mocking voice. Vegeta refused to look at his crying wife and daughter. He could not stand to see them that way though he did not show it. He did, however, turn his gaze upon Trunks and their eyes locked. Trunks got the message, bowing his head, his whole body shaking in rage. He looked up again, putting his hand on his sword's hilt, gripping it tightly. He stepped forward, but his father's voice stopped him.

"No, Trunks," he said. The look in Vegeta's eyes made him release his sword. Donovan smirked, pulling the dagger back and plunged it into Vegeta's neck. Bulma screamed and Bra sobbed loudly.

"No! Father!" Trunks cired as he watched Vegeta fall with Donovan standing over him. Donovan laughed as Vegeta suffered, not yet dead. Bulma ran to him, her gown billowing behind her. She knelt by Vegeta, holding his head gently in her hands. When Donovan moved to stop her, Trunks stepped between them. He wasn't going to let Donovan hurt his mother. He unsheathed his sword, challenging Donovan. Bulma cradled Vegeta, focusing only on her dying husband. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto Vegeta's face. He looked up at her, moving a hand up to touch her face. His breathing was ragged as he tried to live.

"I love you, Vegeta," she said softly. Bra came and knelt by her father as well. She kissed his cheek, tears falling down her own face. Bulma kissed him softly, knowing he was unable to speak, but his eyes told her everything. His hand fell silently and he laid still. She held him to her chest and cried.

- - - - - -

At first Donovan and Trunks matched blow for blow, but Trunks as his father was slowly tiring. It was strange because Donovan hadn't even worked up a sweat, his body moving with ease as he struck out again and again. Donovan smiled evilly at Trunks, his icy blue silver eyes watching Trunks' every move. Trunks fought for his father and his broken family, his spirit on fire. After a while Donovan got a lucky blow in, knocking Trunks to the ground. He put a black boot on Trunks' chest, putting his sword blade against his throat. His short, black spiked hair set off his eyes and pale complexion. He would have been handsome where is not for the evil gleam in his eyes and his wicked heart. He grinned down at Trunks, Trunks daring Donovan to kill him with his eyes.

"I'll spare you, boy, but I will tell you this. Defy me and it will be your family that will suffer," Donovan hissed, removing the sword from his neck. Trunks glared at him before getting up and going to his mourning mother and sister, bowing his head. He closed his father's eyes and moved to lift his body into his arms. Bulma picked up her husband's sword, making a vow to Vegeta, her family, and herself. Trunks carried Vegeta inside the castle with his mother and sister following behind. Donovan stood in the courtyard smirking as he watched them go inside.

- - - - - -

End of Flash Back

"My father was buried later. I believe in my heart he died honorably. I just wish I could have been able to do something before Donovan had killed him. He forced my mother to marry him. She refused until he said he would do terrible things to my sister. Ever since he's been kind to my mother and showered gifts upon her. She either throws them away or burns them because she won't take anything from that evil man. Before my so called accident my mother didn't look so well. She's not who she used to be since Donovan killed my father. The reasons Donovan wants me dead are I am the heir to the throne, and the day I challenged him after my father's defeat. I proved that I am a threat to him. He'll regret letting me live," Trunks clenched his fists, "I'll make sure of that." Pan watched him in silence as he struggled with the memories. He kept his head bowed, his body trembling. Pan wished she could help him. He sat that way for a little bit. Pan reached out and touched his uninjured shoulder. He looked up at her in the dark.

"Are you going to be okay, Trunks?" she asked.

"I will be eventually…," he answered. She nodded and he moved, hugging her and putting his head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Pan." He closed his eyes and she patted his back.

"What for?" she asked.

"For everything," he answered. She stayed quiet a moment.

"Goodnight, Trunks," she said. When she got no answer she laid him back down and kisses his forehead softly. She got back into bed and fell asleep shortly after with no more problems for Trunks.

- - - - - -

A/N: And there is part IV guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it. Please review on your way out, they are very much appreciated! I'll try to update again soon! Sayonara!

V-Chan

INSANE & PROUD!!

Max & Kane Forever!!

- - - - - -


	5. Part V

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I had been working on chapter three of Enter the Game and it took awhile because I kept leaving the game script at home while I was at school and able to write. As some of you might know, I'm going by the game script for that story, that's why I need it. I've had some things that have kept me from writing as well. One of them is the death of my best friend. She was a writer here at Hee hee. -Evil grin- I have many things in store for Trunks and company. Just stay tuned. You may like it. Bwahahahaha. Ahem.

**frozen-in-shadow: **Glad you liked!

**Tokyogurl1: **Glad you like the story so far. I'm pretty found of T/P's myself.

**Trupan: **Hee hee. I thought I'd elaborate more on Trunks' situation and tell about what happened and why Donovan was after him. So since it would obviously weigh on his mind it would be a nightmare that occurred every now and then. Since Pan was with him she would hear what was going on. -Shifty face-

Dearest A-Chan (Melinea tis her pen name),

Happy 17th, girlie. I hope you saw the balloons we released for you on Saturday and I hope you saw the candles I burned for you. May you have rest and I pray that you are happy in heaven. You were like my sister and the love you gave me is everlasting. Your memory will forever remain with me until it is time that I hopefully join you one day. I pray one day that the pain your loved ones and myself feel will fade and that the love we share is everlasting. We miss you terribly girly! You are in the hands of God and His angels now. Your sweet smile rains down on us from above in your new home. Peace, Chica.

Friends Eternal,

Yugure no Tenshi

And with that here is the long awaited part five!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Over the course of the next week Trunks' wound healed nicely and Gohan came to trust him. Pan often woke in the morning to the sound of sword play as Gohan and Goten trained with the prince. He wanted to become stronger so that he could defeat Donovan and take back the castle and his kingdom. They would wake at dawn, eat breakfast and go out to train. Then they would break for lunch. Again this morning Pan woke to the sound of sword play and decided that she would join in today. She got out of bed and got dressed, going to the kitchen for breakfast. After cleaning her dishes, she went back to her room to get her own sword out under her bed. She attached the scabbard to her back, the belt going across her chest. She looked at her dresser, seeing the clear crystal ring she almost always wore and grabbed it, putting it on left middle finger, heading outside. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, a light brown tunic with short sleeves, and leather, knee high boots. At this point Gohan was standing off to the side watching Goten and Trunks spar. Pan was impressed with Trunks, Goten was one of the best swordsmen in the country side. Gohan looked up to see Pan watching and waved her over. 

"Good morning, Pan-chan," he called. She waved, walking over.

"Good morning, Dad," Pan answered. Trunks had turned his head in her direction upon the mentioning of her, giving Goten his chance to knock Trunks to the ground and get his sword away from him, pinning him to the ground.

"You need to pay more attention to me, Trunks, than my little niece," Goten grinned. Pan laughed. Trunks grunted and Goten let him up, helping him to his feet. Gohan looked at his daughter, eyeing her sword.

"I take it you want to join in?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to spar with him. Test him out," Pan answered. Gohan grinned, ruffling her hair. Trunks brushed his bangs off of his sweaty forehead.

"He's pretty good, I'll say," Gohan said. Trunks looked at Pan and then at Gohan.

"Whoa, wait a minute. _You _want to spar with _me_?" he asked. Pan nodded.

"Sure, why not?" she asked.

"No way. I'm not sparring with a lady. I won't fight with a woman," he said, sheathing his sword. Pan crossed her arms.

"Dad and Goten trained me. I'm as good as either of them. What, are you afraid you are going to hurt poor little me?" she asked. When Trunks didn't answer, she unsheathed her sword. She came at him at a fast pace, her sword out at her side. The tip was pointed at an angle out from her body as if she were poised to strike by swinging her blade upwards and into her target. When Trunks realized she wasn't playing around he unsheathed his sword just in time to block the blow from her. He stared at her as he felt the strength she had put into the swing. She jumped back before going at him again. He remained in the defensive and she in the offensive. He did not want to attack her as she was a girl and he was taught not to hit girls.

"Oh, come on, Trunks. I know you have more than that in you. My father gives out harder spankings," she taunted, trying to get him to fight her. Trunks looked at Gohan briefly.

"Go ahead. She puts up a good fight. You won't hurt her that bad," he said. Trunks nodded finally taking the offensive. Pan grinned.

"Now that's more like it," she said. They put up a good spar, in the end Trunks swept Pan's feet out from under her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her. She looked up at him.

"Good spar," she said.

"Thanks," he said, letting her up, holding his hand out. She took it and he helped her up, taking notice of the ring on her finger that was not there before. She sheathed her sword and wiped the sweat from her forehead. He looked at the ring again before grinning at her.

"You are pretty good yourself. That was the first time I actually sparred with a girl," he said. Pan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Not all girls like dolls and frilly dresses. Keep that in mind, your highness," she said. Goten clapped, interrupting Trunks' comeback, walking over to her.

"Good, Pan. That was great," he said. Pan smiled at her uncle.

"You know that a lot of what I know came from you and father," she said. Goten grinned.

"But you preformed what you learned well," he said. Trunks watched Pan and her uncle for a moment.

"So, might I ask, if you don't mind, where you got that ring?" Trunks asked, curious. Pan looked at her hand and then at him.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Trunks shrugged.

"I don't know. It just looks like something I've seen before. Maybe when I went into town sometime?" the last part more to himself than to Pan. She grinned at him.

"It's a secret," she said, grinning.

"Hey, I told you something that was personal," he huffed.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day," she said. They trained a little while longer, but unknown to them someone slipped off into the shadows.

* * *

Bulma looked down at the throne room from her throne beside of Donovan. It was a large room, a plush red carpet going directly down the middle of the room to the large, double oak doors on the other side. Large marble columns rose up from the floor to the ceiling, lighted torches hanging in their brackets on every other column. There were also colorful tapestries hanging on the walls behind the columns. She was wearing a sea green gown today with a sash tied about her waist that was a slightly darker shade of green. Her hair was down as usual and she looked on with her blue eyes. A man in a black hooded cloak entered through the doors, hood drawn up over his head. He stopped at the foot of the throne, kneeling in front of Donovan and Bulma. She could tell that this man had a bulky, muscular body even though he was draped with the long, flowing cloak. She didn't like the look of him and had no clue as to what his business was with Donovan. Donovan peered down with his cold blue eyes. On his shoulder was perched a house cat sized creature. It had the talons of an eagle at the end of all four of it's legs, the rest of it's body covered in pitch black fur. It's face was like that of a fox, a long, pointed white horn sticking out of it's forehead, feathered black wings adorning it's back, and a bushy fox-like tail. The creature, too, looked at the cloaked man with it's pure silver eyes and emitted a low growl. 

"Easy, my pet." he said to the creature, to the man he said, "What news do you bring me today, Kelryc (Kehll-rick)," he asked.

"Unfortunate news I am afraid, sire," the man spoke, his voice booming even though he was trying to speak softly. Donovan raised his thin eyebrows.

"Oh? Just what is this unfortunate news?" he asked. Kelryc kept his eyes to the floor.

"Just as the rogue in the forest reported to me, sire. I left to check out this rumor and it proved to be true. His majesty, Prince Trunks, is alive and well, my lord," he answered. Bulma's eyes widened as panic took a hold of her.

"What!" Donovan yelled, standing suddenly. The creature's ears folded against it's head and it snarled at the sudden rising of voices, baring it's small, pointed fangs.

"It is true, sire. I saw him with my own eyes," Kelryc said. Donovan whirled around, looking at Bulma.

"That coffin was empty, wasn't it?" he growled. When she did not answer he turned back to Kelryc.

"Where did you see him?" he asked.

"A place only half a day's walk from the old tower. Belongs to the Son family," Kelryc answered.

"Thank you, Kelryc. Go tell the servants to ready my horse," Donovan ordered. When Kelryc stood, Donovan tossed a bag of gold coins to him. He bowed, turning to leave. Donovan grinned, turning to Bulma.

"Looks like I have to take care of this matter myself. Obviously my men are too incompetent to do it themselves," he said, turning to storm out of the room. When she was sure that Donovan was gone, she headed for her room. She sat at her desk and wrote a quick note. She went to find one of the servants to deliver the letter.

"Garith (Gare-ith)!" she called to a young man walking down the hall ahead of her. He stopped and turned to face her. He began to bow, but she stopped him.

"There is no time for formalities! You must go to the Son residence at once. The prince is alive and well. Donovan knows and he is heading there to kill him now! You must get this to him," she handed him the letter.

"Yes, my lady," he said, taking the letter. He ran down the hallway. Bulma slumped to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She prayed that the letter would reach Trunks in time.

* * *

Garith had gotten to he stables moments after Donovan had left. He called for the fasted horse in the stable, his business was life or death. A horse was prepared as fast as possible and Garith took off. His long, dark blue hair billowing out behind him as the tan colored horse galloped towards the Son home. He scanned the landscape around him with emerald green eyes for the place he needed. He remembered that there was a short cut that would cut out two hours of time. The letter was safely tucked in a fold of his tunic by his chest. He would not fail his majesty or his queen. _Prince Trunks is alive! What great news! Only if I reach him in time. Donovan must be stopped!_ He raced on through the woods.

* * *

It was at breakfast the next morning when the pounding came at the door. Videl when to the door to answer it, a moment later Videl came back to the kitchen. 

"Trunks, there is a man here for you. He wants you to come outside. I told him that the prince is dead why is he asking for him and he said that he knows you are alive and that you are staying here," she said. Trunks looked alarmed. Pan looked up as well, looking at Trunks. Trunks got up, going into the back room that was now his bedroom to get his sword. Pan got hers from her room and they both headed to the door. Trunks glanced outside to find Garith standing by a horse. He sighed and stepped outside. Garith looked up with wide eyes, dropping to his knees.

"My lord! It is true! You are alive!" he exclaimed.

"How did you know?" Trunks asked. Garith's face turned grim.

"I have a message for you from her highness, Queen Bulma," he said, pulling out a red envelope. Trunks froze before taking it. His mother only used red envelopes when she had bad news to give. He opened it and read what was written, his face turning pale. Pan watched him, worried.

"What's wrong, Trunks?" she asked. Garith stared at her.

"Do you not know who he is, my lady? He is your prince, you should address him as so," Garith said, not ordering, more like suggesting. He was already starting to wonder why the prince had not reprimanded her. Trunks waved his hand.

"I told her that if I cannot call her miss then she cannot address me as anything other than my name. As for what is wrong, Donovan's man, Kelryc, was spying for him. He found out I was alive and so Donovan is on his way here to fight me again. Most likely intending to kill me," he answered.

"I'm barely two hours ahead of him, my lord. I came as fast as I could," Garith said.

"Thank you. Did this Kelryc mention anything about Bra?" Trunks asked, worried for his sister's safety. Garith shook his head.

"No, sire. He only saw you," Garith answered.

"Good," Trunks said. He turned to Pan. "No one is to assist me. This is my fight. Goten is to keep Bra in this house no matter what. Donovan can _not_ know she is here. My mother sent her here for her safety." Pan nodded.

"I'll go tell him now," she said, turning to go back inside. Trunks turned back to Garith.

"Go back to the castle. If Donovan were to find out you were here, you and my mother would get it. I don't care how long it takes you to get back to the castle, be careful," Trunks said. Garith bowed.

"Yes, my lord," he replied. He climbed back onto his horse.

"Please tell my mother I love her," Trunks said.

"Yes, sire. Farewell and good luck," Garith said. He turned his horse around and headed back down the path. Trunks watched until Garith was out of sight before going inside to prepare himself for the up coming fight.

* * *

Pan made her way back to the kitchen where everyone was still eating. Goten and Bra of course were sitting beside each other and talking. Her face told that she carried bad news and everyone noticed right away. 

"What's wrong, Pan?" Gohan asked.

"Someone was here yesterday that we did not know about. His name is Kelryc-" Pan was interrupted by a horror struck Bra.

"Oh, no. Donovan's main spy. He knows we're here!" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

"He only knows Trunks is here. Kelryc didn't see you. Donovan is on his way, he will be here in under two hours. Your mother sent a messenger to warn us. Trunks requests that Bra stays inside and out of sight. She can't go outside or stand by the windows, Uncle Goten. He also requested that no one help him, he wants to fight alone," Pan finished, clenching her fists.

"That's crazy, Pan! We can't let him do that. If Donovan did what he has to Trunks and killed King Vegeta do you think Trunks can stand a chance?" Gohan asked.

"Daddy, don't you think I feel the same too? Trunks told me what happened. He wants to avenge his father's death. He tried to that day and stood a chance then. Donovan was just a bit faster and he plays dirty. He isn't going to let us help even if we try. Just like our king he is stubborn," Pan said. Gohan sighed, defeated. He knew she was right, but Trunks was the only person with the strength to take back the throne, but he wasn't yet strong enough. No one else dared to challenge Donovan and if Trunks died that was the end.

* * *

Trunks stood on the front porch of the cottage waiting. Pan stood in the doorway behind him, watching the path over his shoulder. It was almost time for Donovan's arrival. Bra had been crying in a back room with Goten. Trunks had been gone out of her life for so long just to come back for only a short time she had said. Trunks was in his black armor, his hair tied back from his face with a white ribbon. Pan was once again wearing black leggings, a light brown tunic with short sleeves, and brown leather, knee high boots. He had argued with her about being present while he fought Donovan. She refused to let him face Donovan alone, even if she wasn't going to help him in the actual fight. She toyed with her ring nervously, waiting. In the distance the sound of hoof beats on the path was heard. Trunks looked out onto the path, putting his hand on his sword's hilt. 

"Pan, promise me that if I don't come back from this that your family will take care of my sister," he turned to look at her. Pan nodded vigorously.

"I promise. Maybe someday Donovan will be defeated, if today is not the day and your mother will be set free," Pan said softly, daring to hope against the terrible fate that may befall Trunks.

"I hope that day comes soon," Trunks said, turning back to face his father's murderer. Donovan was riding Vegeta's pure white stallion, Nova, which angered Trunks even more. Pan noticed that Donovan was indeed handsome, but as he got closer it was engulfed by the evil in his eyes. Donovan hid his surprise that Trunks knew he was coming, it did not concern him, but it would have been easier to kill Trunks had he had the element of surprise. Trunks stepped off of the porch as Donovan got closer. He stopped at the foot of the steps as Donovan stopped and climbed down off of Nova.

"So, you are indeed alive, Trunks. I also see you knew I was coming," he looked Trunks up and down a moment.

"I knew you would be coming sooner or later," Trunks replied. Donovan spotted Pan back on the porch.

"Ah, Miss Son. So nice it is to see you again. Though you probably don't remember me. What a beautiful young lady you've turned out to be," he said, smirking. Pan glared at him and he laughed. He looked back at Trunks.

"I've acquired a new friend. Let me introduce him," Donovan said, indicating the strange creature perched upon his shoulder. "His name is Alexander. I'm sure he will enjoy finishing you off for me." The creature looked at Trunks, letting out a low growl. Trunks unsheathed his sword, as did Donovan. Donovan attacked first, moving forward and striking out with his sword. Trunks brought his up to block Donovan's blow. Alexander took this opportunity to reach out with his hooked claws, catching Trunks in the face. He grunted, jumping back. Blood welled up and spilt over, down his face. He jumped at Donovan, slashing through the air. Pan watched as the battle continued on.

They had moved a ways away from the cottage and towards the river. Pan had followed behind them. Trunks was holding up nicely, but he was wearing out. Pan noticed that Donovan had not even worked up a sweat. Pan also noticed he was holding back.

"You bore me, Trunks. I think I'm going to finish this now," Donovan grinned. He jumped at Trunks, pushing him back. Trunks pulled up his sword to block. Donovan's grin grew as his sword met Trunks' and broke it in half. He spun around, ducking, and sending his elbow up into Trunks' chin. While Trunks was dazed by the blow he turned again, slashing his sword down diagonally across Trunks' chest. Trunks crumpled to the ground, dropping the hilt of his broken sword. By now Donovan had pushed him to the edge of a cliff which stood, hanging fifty feet above the river.

Pan's heart was in her throat as she watched in horror, realizing a little too late that Donovan had caught Trunks in his trap. Trunks slowly got to his feet, picking up what was left of his sword. Alexander yipped and Donovan nodded his approval. With great speed the strange creature flew off his shoulder and at Trunks. Pan stood frozen as Alexander's horn stabbed into Trunks, knocking him off balance. His eyes widened as he tried to catch himself, but the attempt was futile. He fell backwards his hair flying loose over the edge of the cliff, the white ribbon fluttering down to the ground. Pan screamed, coming to life all of a sudden and drew her sword. Donovan turned to silence her when her sword met him, going through his gut. He stood double over for a moment, Pan's hand on the hilt. Then he looked up at her and grinned. She suddenly realized that the wound she had inflicted had done nothing.

"Looks like my work here is done, Miss Son," Donovan laughed, putting the palm of his hand to her forehead. His eyes glowed with a fierce blue glow and her eyes widened as he threw her back with his mind. She flew back and hit a tree behind her, sliding down it slowly. She winced, watching as he pulled her sword from him body and dropped the bloodless blade to the ground. Alexander flew back to him and landed on his shoulder. Blood dripped down from his horn, staining it's pureness with crimson red and Pan closed her eyes tightly against the tears. When she opened them again Donovan and Alexander were nowhere to be seen. Slowly she stood, pain shooting through her body. She stumbled to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the jagged rocks below for any sign of Trunks body. She sank to her knees, bringing her hands to her face. _There is no way he could have survived that fall…._ After a while of staring into nothingness she looked down at the ribbon that had held his hair back. A tear spilt down her cheek as she picked it up and tied it around her wrist.

"I will dare to challenge Donovan. I will avenge you, Trunks," she ground out around the pain. She stood once more, going to pick up her sword and sheathing it. She picked up the broken hilt and blade of Trunks' sword, cutting her fingers in the process, but not caring. Slowly she made her way back to her home, pain shooting through her body the entire time. Nova was gone so Pan knew that Donovan had gone as well. Gohan and Videl ran outside to her, Gohan picking her up. Videl took the broken sword from her. They had watched Donovan climb, unharmed into the saddle of the horse he had rode to their cottage. They knew what had happened and they had hoped they would return alive. Pan looked at her father.

"He's dead, Dad. Trunks is dead…." she said. Gohan held her close to his chest, bringing her into the house as tears fell from her eyes.

**

* * *

A/N:** And with that I end part five. I hope you don't kill me! And you got your wish Erica. -Shifty face- Please review on your way out. The more you review, the faster the next chapter will roll out. :D


	6. Part VI

**Disclaimer: **See Part I for Disclaimer.

**A/N:** Sorry I left you all at such an evil cliffy last time:D I hope you all liked the part though. :D

**ATTN:** Hey everyone! I went back and reread the beginning parts of my story and found some real bad mistakes that don't match up with later parts of the story. Also now that I know definitely what I want to do with the story, I need to change some things. With this new chapter I am posting the rewritten Part I. :D Will you guys please check it out and tell me what you think, and whether or not I should continue to rewrite the other parts? It would be much appreciated. :D

**Trupan:** -Grins- Ye shall see.

**Erica:** -Grins and winks- I think you are on the same brain wave as I am. -Shifty look-

**kittie:** I'm glad you like it that much. -Smiles- I like writing this story and am having a lot of fun with it. If you look back I'll have rewrote and reposted the first part with this new part because there were some problems with it. Plz tell me what you think of it. :)

**Trunksmybaby:** lolz More exciting? Are ye saying these ones aren't? -Joking- Hee hee. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Thanks for your review, it made my day. :)

And with that I give you part VI. :D I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Part VI

* * *

He rode up the long drive that led him up to the gate towards the large mansion in the distance. On either side of the drive were large oak trees shading it with their long, leafy limbs. It was just after noon and he was returning from a five day stay in the village. He was eager to return home to his wife and daughter. Once he was within sight the grounds keeper opened the huge metal gates for him so that he could pass through. His beady black eyes took in his home and he sighed with relief that he had finally returned. His short black hair waved in the wind created by his horse. He was wearing clothes that of a noble man, a brown traveling cloak, and knee high riding boots. He slid off his horse in front of the door, a stable boy taking the horse to the stables to be put up and fed. Another servant opened the door for him when he approached and he entered the mansion. He glanced around, his eye catching another servant heading down a hallway. 

"Have you seen my daughter lately?" he asked her. She stopped to acknowledge his presence before answering.

"Aye, my lord. She went off down towards the river abou' an 'our ago. Said she'd be back for lunch," she answered. He nodded to her.

"Thank you. Could you tell the missus I've gone down to the river to see Marron?" he asked her. The servant nodded.

"Aye, my lord. I'll go to 'er righ' now," she answered, heading off down another hall. Krillin turned to head back outside and to the stables. He retrieved another horse and headed for the river. He had something for his daughter and he couldn't wait to give it to her. So he sought her out.

* * *

Marron was riding her horse along the river's banks, taking in the scenery. She loved the trickling the water made and the beautiful trees. She couldn't resist a ride down by the water before lunch. She looked out across the water about the same time she heard her father call her name. There was something floating in the water and it seemed rather odd to her. 

"Down here, father!" she called back to him, still trying to figure out what was in the water. She slid off of her horse and took her shoes off so she could get a better look. Suddenly she realized that someone was in the water and they weren't moving. She began frantically taking off her yellow dress, down to her undergarments.

"Marron, what are you doing?" her father called.

"There is someone in the water! And they aren't moving!" she yelled over her shoulder, pulling herself free of her dress. Without a second thought she plunged into the freezing water and swam out to the figure in the water.

Krillin watched his daughter dive into the water and looked himself for what she had yelled about. There indeed was someone in the water and like she had said, they weren't moving. He shifted in a way to let his horse know he wanted to go faster.

"Be careful, Marron!" he yelled after her. By the time he made it to where her horse was she was almost there. She could tell as she got closer that the person was a man. He was floating face down in the water and there was blood. When she made it to him, she flipped him onto his back and swam back to shore with him, making sure to keep his head above water. After a moment of struggling with his weight she tugged at the straps and buckles holding his armor on, letting the black pieces fall into the water. Krillin was already getting off his horse to help her bring the man onto shore. They dragged him up onto the bank a safe distance from the water before actually getting a good look at him. Marron pushed back her blonde hair and looked down at him.

"Oh, my God," she gasped, her face turning white.

"What is it?" Krillin asked, looking to see what Marron saw.

"Trunks… But, father, the prince is dead!" Marron looked at her father with wide eyes. Krillin knelt down beside of the prince slowly, moving his hand to his neck to seek a pulse.

"He has a pulse. Why would they pronounce him dead for?" Krillin wondered aloud. Marron snapped out of her shock for a moment when her father mentioned Trunks having a pulse. She bent over him, putting her hand under his nose.

"He's not breathing!" she cried, moving into position to begin CPR.

"What on earth are you doing?" Krillin asked her as she breathed into Trunks' mouth and then pumped at his chest.

"Agatha taught me how to do this. It will help get him breathing again," she said, continuing her movements. (A/N: Nope, didn't make Marron an airhead this time.) After a moment Trunks began to cough up water. Marron quickly turned him onto his side so he didn't choke. He groaned when she gently laid him back on his back. The white cotton shirt he had been wearing under the armor was stained with his blood. There was a circular wound in his shoulder and a slash across his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes for a brief moment before they rolled into the back of his head.

"We need to get him back to the mansion. He can answer our questions later," Krillin said. Marron nodded, helping her father get the prince up onto his horse.

"I have a bad feeling, father. Cover his head with your riding cloak. The whole country thinks that their prince is dead. What would our servants think if they saw him now?" Marron suggested. Krillin nodded.

"You're right. We must get him into a warm bed. That water is as cold as death. Come quickly before you catch cold," he said, pulling his cloak off and wrapping it around the prince, pulling the hood up over his head to conceal his face. Marron nodded, going back to her dress and pulling it on over her wet undergarments. Her father turned his horse towards home as she finished putting her dress back on and climbed back onto her horse. She followed close behind him. When they got back to their home Krillin called to the servants.

"Go fetch Agatha this moment. We need her help," he ordered. Several servants rushed to go find the head maid. Marron got down off her horse with help from a stable boy and she moved quickly to her father's side. She helped him down and then helped him carry the prince into the mansion. A moment later Agatha along with Eighteen came practically running down the hallway towards them. Agatha was an older woman with long white hair and grey eyes. She was the most knowledgeable when it came to taking care of the sick or the wounded.

"We found him in the river. He's wounded and he's cold," Marron told Agatha.

"Come, we must bring him to one of the bedrooms and get him out of those wet clothes. Marron, go with your mother so you can change out of your own wet clothes. You may come to see him once you are changed and your hair dried. We don't want you catching cold, my dear," she said. Marron nodded, going off to her room with her mother. Marron quickly discarded her wet clothes and changed into the first thing she grabbed, which happened to be a pair of warm, black leggings, a yellow, long sleeved tunic and a pair of slippers. Her mother grabbed her a robe to put on as she dried her hair.

"What is the rush, Marron?" her mother asked. Marron turned to look at her mother.

"I can't tell you here. You'll see once we get back to Agatha and father," she answered. Her mother raised an eyebrow as Marron took off.

* * *

After the shock of finding out the prince was alive, Marron, her parents and Agatha decided it was a secret best kept to themselves. After his body temperature had risen back to a safe level, Trunks had fallen into a feverish state for several days. Marron visited him often, Agatha usually fussing over the prince. One afternoon Marron came in to visit, Agatha smiling at her as she let her in the door. 

"Hello, my dear. His fever has gone down considerably. I've just changed his bandages. They are looking better themselves; no sign of infection," she said.

"Thank you, Agatha. I wish he would wake soon. I would like to ask him what happened," Marron replied.

"As would I. It is very strange indeed," Agatha said. Marron sat down in a chair by Trunks' bedside.

"I'm just glad to have him back," she said, watching the prince. Agatha nodded, smiling softly. Marron frowned for a moment for it seemed that Trunks was having a bad dream. He was twitching oddly and his face was twisted into a frown. She wanted to wake him, but didn't know if that was something she should do or not.

"No.. Don't touch her…" he mumbled. Marron raised an eyebrow, reaching out to touch him.

* * *

Even in his dreams Donovan haunted him. This time he wasn't attacking Vegeta, he was attacking Pan. Trunks was watching helplessly nearby. His body lay broken on the ground and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't move. His voice was all that worked, but that didn't stop Donovan. He just kept attacking her, killing her. Trunks was shouting at him now. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, but something was holding him down. He looked up to find Marron bent over him, pushing him back to the bed. 

"You mustn't get up. You are hurt," she said. Trunks stared at her.

"Marron? But how? Where is Pan? Is she okay?" he asked. Marron looked at him oddly.

"Pan? Who is Pan? What's happened to you?" she asked. Trunks closed his eyes, running his hand over his face. Slowly he told her his story, both her and Agatha listening intently.

"A friend of your family you say?" Agatha asked. Trunks nodded.

"Yes, and she is in danger. If I'm here Donovan won. There is no telling what he could be doing to her family or my sister," he said. He tried to get up again, but Marron wouldn't let him.

"We still can't let you go. You are wounded and people would see you, my lord," Agatha stated.

"I've been poisoned twice, thrown from a horse and thrown from a cliff. I think I can survive this," he said.

"Aye, you will live, but not for long if you keep this up. You need your rest, your highness," Agatha replied.

"I need to see if she is alright," he said. Marron flinched at that statement. Trunks looked at her.

"You said you needed to see if _she_ is alright, not _they_," she said softly.

"Marron, you've got to understand. It would be my fault if anything happened to her. Donovan is my problem. He could kill her for the hell of it. I can't lay here knowing that something happened to her and it was my fault," he said. She looked at him.

"I'm supposed to protect my people and my friends. She is my friend. I would have died a long time ago if she hadn't of saved me from the tower," he explained. Marron nodded slightly. He closed his eyes again.

"I can't stay here. I have to go," he said, sitting up against Marron's hands. "You can't stop me and you know that." Marron dropped her hands. Trunks stood shakily to his feet. He was now clad in a fresh white cotton shirt and black pants. He feet were bare. Nearby were his boots. He walked to them slowly, pulling the boots onto his feet. He walked to the closet to see if there was anything he could use in it. He found a green colored cloak that was just the right size and pulled it on.

"I'll be back this time. I promise, but I must go to them," he told Marron, pulling up the hood. He walked out of the door and down the hall. Marron looked after him.

"He is not well, Marron. He needs to rest, but he's stubborn too. He's right, we can't stop him, but that doesn't mean we can't follow him," Agatha said. Marron looked back at her. Agatha was holding a similar cloak in her hands that Trunks had taken with him. Marron nodded, standing and walking to her, putting the cloak on. "Be careful, my dear."

"I will, Agatha," Marron replied, pulling up her own hood and following after the prince.

* * *

Several days after she had stumbled home, Pan woke up in bed. When she tried to sit up the pain in her back screamed for her to lay back down. Her face twisted with the pain, she relented to it and laid still. She lay there staring at the ceiling for a while trying to remember why she hurt so bad to begin with. 

_What in the seven hells happened to me?_ She thought, looking down at her wrist where a white ribbon was tied. She searched her memory banks until it hit her. When she came upon the memory she took in a sharp breath as she closed her eyes tightly against the tears welling up. Bad move on her part. Behind her eye lids it played like a movie. Over and over she saw Alexander fly from Donovan's shoulder to pierce Trunks' chest, knocking him over the edge of the cliff in slow motion she watched as he disappeared.

Bra, who was sitting at her bedside, watched as a single tear squeezed past Pan's closed eyelids and slid down her face. She herself had been crying shortly before she had gone into Pan's room to watch over her. She understood that Pan was just now remembering and that she should be alone for the time being as she mourned Trunks' loss. Pan brought her hands to her face, rubbing away the tear before opening her eyes again. She turned her head to the side to find Bra sitting there.

"How long have you been here?" she asked softly.

"Only a short while," Bra answered. She was dressed in a simple black dress and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. Tears welled up in Pan's eyes again.

"Oh, Bra. I'm so sorry. If only I tried harder or figured out what Donovan was going to do sooner. I could have saved him," she said. Bra looked at her.

"Don't you blame this on yourself, Pan. Trunks knew what was going to happen. He knew that he might die. It's not your fault at all. He's a lot like my father. He wouldn't have let you help anyway," she said. Pan nodded slightly.

"He told me," she said softly. Bra nodded.

"You need your rest, Pan. You still have quite a bit to go before you are fully recovered," she said, standing. When she left the room Pan laid staring at the ceiling for a while before she finally fell back to sleep.

* * *

It took a while, but finally Pan's back was healed along with her other cuts and bruises. She was cleaning the dishes one day after lunch when she discovered that the cuts she had suffered to her hands from picking up Trunks' bare broken sword blade had remained as scars on her fingers. She sighed heavily, putting the dish down that she had been cleaning, knowing there was one wound that still had not healed. She studied the scars for a while before she came to a decision. She quickly finished the rest of the dishes and went in search of her mother. When Pan found her, she was in the garden with Chi Chi. Pan approached them, waiting for a break in their conversation. 

"Mother?" she said, once one did come, to get Videl's attention. Videl looked up at her daughter, wiping the sweat on her forehead away with her arm.

"Yes, Pan?" she answered.

"I was wondering, what did you do with…," she swallowed hard around the lump in her throat as she fought off her tears. " With the prince's sword?" Her mother watched her a moment before answering.

"Princess Bra has it. I gave it to her soon after I took it from you. Why do you ask?" she answered.

"I made a promise… and I want to fulfill that promise by using his sword to do it. I want to ride into town in the next couple of days and bring it to Mr. Lee. I want to see if he can fix it for me," she answered softly. Videl nodded as Chi Chi watched her granddaughter as well.

"I'm sure if you tell Bra that she will give it to you," she replied just as softly. Pan nodded, thanking her mother as she returned to the cottage. She found Bra in her Uncle's room. It was furnished with a simple single bed, a worn brown rug, a wooden chest of drawers about waist high on Pan, a chair, and a shelf. On the shelf were several little trinkets that Goten held dear to himself that hung over the head of his bed. The bed was tucked in the upper most left corner of the room, the rug laying on the side where one's feet would meet the wooden floor. The chest of drawers was about two feet from the bed against the left wall, and the chair was near the right side of the room where the only window was. On the chest of drawers lay the item that Pan had come to request for, the hilt laying above the rest of the blade. On the two pieces lay a single red rose, most likely cut from Videl and Chi Chi's garden. It was a simple broadsword, no marks on it to indicate whose sword it was. Goten was not in the room, but Bra was sitting in the lone chair by the window. She was looking out into the garden where Pan had just come from. Bra looked away from the window and at Pan with a sad smile on her face.

"Hello, Pan. What can I do for you?" she asked. Pan bowed her head.

"I came to ask you if I could have his highness' sword. I wish to bring it to the smith to see if it can be repaired. From there I wish to carry it as my own so that I may finish what he could not," she answered almost inaudibly. Bra watched her for a moment before she rose to her feet. She smiled at Pan knowingly. She walked from the chair to the chest, moving the rose to the side before wrapping the broken sword in a piece of white linen. She walked over to Pan with the bundle, presenting it to her. Pan looked up at Bra.

"Are you sure I can have it?" she asked. Bra nodded, still holding it out.

"Take it, I'm sure that there is more reason behind your request than just your own wishes," she answered. Pan bowed her head once more.

"Thank you, Bra," she replied, accepting the bundle. She took it carefully in her hands, looking at Bra once more before she left the room and headed for her own. She laid the sword on her bed as she got some things together. She decided that she wanted to leave tomorrow morning as soon as possible. She planned on training as soon as she returned home. She turned to her dresser to grab a change of clothes when she spotted her ring. It had been take off her hand so that it could be cleaned along with the cuts on her hands. She looked at it a moment before picking it up. She sighed softly, closing her eyes.

"So, might I ask, if you don't mind, where you got that ring?" Trunks asked, curious. Pan looked at her hand and then at him.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Trunks shrugged.

"I don't know. It just looks like something I've seen before. Maybe when I went into town sometime?" the last part more to himself than to Pan. She grinned at him.

"It's a secret," she said, grinning.

"Hey, I told you something that was personal," he huffed.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day," she said.

"Sorry, Trunks…. It's looks like you'll never know the story behind this ring," she said to the air around her, a tear escaping down her cheek as she slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. She stood there a moment longer before pulling some clothes out of her dresser and putting them on the bed with his sword. She pulled her katana out from under her bed to bring with her, just in case, until she got his repaired. She went about her room getting things ready for the next day, putting everything in a plain brown saddle sack.

The rest of the family had been informed of Pan's plans later that evening after dinner. Of course, Gohan argued about it, but eventually was subdued by everyone else. Nothing was going to change Pan's mind about her decision, even he knew that. Deep down in his heart he knew that she believe it was the right thing to do, but he also knew it was dangerous. Everyone went to bed that night, knowing that Pan was leaving at the break of dawn.

* * *

When Pan woke up early the next morning she got dressed in her riding clothes and went down stairs to prepare some breakfast for herself and to gather some food. It would be about a days ride to the village so she needed to get enough food ready. When she entered the kitchen she found her grandmother already at work cooking something for her. 

"Grandmother, you didn't have to do this. I could have made something myself," she said, surprised. Chi Chi turned to her granddaughter and smiled.

"Nonsense, Pan. Either way I always wake up this early. It's no bother to me. Now just sit down. I have already prepared everything you need," she said. Pan did as her grandmother said and sat at her usual place at the table. Soon after, her grandmother joined her and they both ate in silence for a time.

"This journey, it means a lot to you, doesn't it, Pan?" Chi Chi asked after while. Pan looked up at her grandmother.

"I made him a promise the day Donovan came. I also swore that I would kill Donovan myself when he killed Trunks so that the queen and princess would be set free of him," she answered. Chi Chi nodded, watching Pan.

"You're grandfather would be so proud of you," she replied.

"You think so, Grandmother?" Pan asked, looking at Chi Chi. She smiled, nodding.

"I know so, Pan," she answered. Pan smiled, finishing her breakfast. She stood, about to bring her dishes to the sink when Chi Chi stopped her. "I'll take care of the dishes. You go ahead. The food and water you will need are in that bag on the counter." Pan nodded, thanking her grandmother and took the bag. She headed up to her room to grab her other bag, putting the smaller one inside of it. She grabbed a brown hooded cloak from her dresser and headed out to the stables. She got Tara ready, tying the saddle bag securely to her saddle before putting her cloak on and pulling the hood up. She led Tara out of the stables and to the road before getting up into the saddle. She took off down the road at a medium pace as Chi Chi watched her from the front steps.

* * *

Pan stopped every now and then for a water break or to eat and feed Tara. She planned on stopping for the night on the edge of the village before she would head for her destination. She didn't have the money to stay the night at the local inn, only enough to pay the smith and to get more food for the trip home. It was nearing darkness when she finally saw the lights from the village houses in the distance. She stopped in a clearing just before hitting the village, tethering Tara to a tree for the night. She built up a small fire, eating half of what was left of her food stores, feeding Tara out of a bag of oats she had brought along as well. She stared into the fire for a while after eating before she finally went to bed. Even then she stared up at the night's sky for a while before sleep over came her. 

She woke early the next morning and got ready to leave. She ate the rest of her food for breakfast. The fire had burned itself out during the night so there was little work there to do. She re-saddled Tara, tying the bag back to the saddle and rode into the village. She looked around for a little while, knowing it was too early for anything to have opened yet before heading towards the smith. When she arrived there was no other customers there. She secretly thanked whomever was listening because she'd rather be alone with the repair. She tied Tara up at the front of the smith, taking down the saddle bag. She patted Tara's nose.

"I'll be back in just a little while," she said as she turned and entered the shop. She found Lee inside building up the heat needed to work on whatever he did in his free time. He was an old friend of her father's and like family to her. She enjoyed talking to him. He was the one who had made her sword special just for her, which rested at her left hip. He was a talk, bulky man with long dark hair he always had pulled back in a pony tail and stormy grey eyes. His face was kind, smile lines gracing the corners of his mouth and eyes. He always treated her as an equal and not someone of lesser stature than himself. That's another reason why she liked him so much.

"Mr. Lee? Are you busy, sir?" she called out to him. He turned around to see who was speaking to him. He was wearing a thick apron and gloves to protect him from any stray coals and some eye gear to protect eyes. He moved the goggles to the top of his head to get a good look at her.

"Miss Son? Is that you, young lady?" he asked. She nodded, smiling at him. He grinned standing up to greet her with a hug. "How long has it been? I haven't seen you around much!"

"Yes, I was kept away by something unpredictable and couldn't get out of or I would have come to see you, Mr. Lee," she answered. He nodded watching her.

"Now, have you only come to talk or do you have anything that you need me to do?" he asked her, looking at her bag.

"Ah, yes. This," she knelt down on the ground, opening the bag. She pulled out the sword wrapped in the linen cloth and rested it on her legs. She unwrapped it carefully, revealing to him the two pieces of the sword. "I was wondering if there was anyway you could fix this for me."

"Let me see. This isn't your sword, nor your father's or uncle's. Who's is it?" he asked, picking up the hilt. He looked at where the blade had broken about eight inches from the hilt and then looked at the rest of the blade.

"It was a friend of mine's sword," she answered. He smiled at her.

"I'll see what I can do, but how, may I ask, did it break like this?" he asked. She lowered her eyes.

"A couple of weeks ago my friend was killed. The man who killed him broke the sword while my friend was trying to defend himself. I wished to have his sword repaired so I could carry on his memory. I also swore that I would find this man and punish him for what he has done, so that my friend's soul can rest and so that his mother and sister can be freed," she answered. Lee watched her a moment before moving back towards the fire.

"I'll try my best then, Pan. I'm sorry about your friend," he said. Pan nodded and moved so that she could watch him work.

* * *

"Finished," he said a little while later. He put the blade into some water to cool it down before handed it to her for inspection. She looked at the blade, front and back, up and down. She smiled. 

"It doesn't even look like it was ever broken. Thanks, Mr. Lee!" she said. She laid the sword down for a moment to hug him. "This means a lot to me." He patted her back.

"By the way you're acting this friend of yours seems to be more than just a friend," he said looking at her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he proceeded to finish a scabbard for the sword.

"Well, the way you spoke of him and wanting to do what you are doing. He must have meant a lot to you if you are willing to go after the man that killed him," he answered. Pan stared at him.

"No, he was only a friend. Nothing more. I mean I didn't even like him at all when we first met. He was such a jerk," she answered. She picked up Trunks' sword and looked at it. He smiled to himself, giving her the new scabbard.

"Think about it, Pan. Be careful on your way home," he replied. She took the scabbard, sheathing the sword and strapping it to her back. She opened her purse to pay him.

"How much will it be?" she asked.

"It's on the house," he answered. She looked up at him.

"Father will not have that. I must pay you, Mr. Lee," she replied. She held out the purse to him. He put his hand over hers and gently pushed it back to her.

"It's a gift, not charity. Take it, Pan. I'm not going to take your money," he said. She looked at him for a moment before she put her purse back where she got it.

"Thank you, Mr. Lee. This means a lot to me," she said. He smiled at her again.

"I know. Take care of it and good luck with your mission," he replied._ It means more to you than you are willing to admit, even to yourself, Pan. If it means that it will cause you more pain because he's dead now. _He thought to himself. She hugged him again.

"I will and thank you, Mr. Lee," she said. She turned, picking up the saddle bag, stuffing the linen cloth back into it and exited the shop. She went back out to Tara to find her drinking out of a rain water barrel nearby. She smiled at the mare.

"Come, Tara. We have some shopping to do and then we can go home," she said, tying the saddle bag to her saddle before untying her. She climbed back up into the saddle and headed off to the market place to buy some food supplies as well as a few special treats for everyone else with the money she was going to pay Lee with. Before it had even reached noon time Pan was back on the road towards home. Along the way she thought back to what Lee had said.

_Does he really mean more to me than just a friend?_ She thought back to everything they had gone through together. She remembered the night when he actually broke down his walls to tell her what had been eating him up inside since the beginning. Then she realized that she was crying._ What is this feeling? I can't, he's a prince and I just a peasant. Either way, he's still dead. No, I do _not_ care for him that way._ She fought away her thoughts, forcefully wiping the tears away from her face. The rest of the way home she refrained from thinking about it.

* * *

When she got home it was well after dark. She put Tara up in the stables before she headed inside. She took the sword off her back and rewrapped it in the white linen cloth and then walked up the steps into the cottage. She was greeted by her parents, Goten and Bra.

"So?" Goten asked. Pan smiled slightly, holding out the wrapped sword to Bra.

"You do the honors, Bra," she said. Bra smiled at her as she pulled the sword free from the cloth. She then pulled the sword from its scabbard to inspect it.

"Wow, it looks like it was just made new," she said, looking up at Pan again. She handed the sword back to her.

"Mr. Lee is a master at his craft. He even made the scabbard for the sword." she replied, "Oh and I got some things for you guys." She opened the saddle bag and pulled out several small items. She handed Bra a pretty, flowery blue and green hair ornament, Goten some sweets, her father a new book, and her mother some flower seeds for her garden.

"Pan, how did you have money for all of this?" Gohan asked.

"Mr. Lee asked me about the sword and when I explained he refused to take my money. He wouldn't take it no matter what I said or did. He said it was a gift from him," she answered. Gohan shook his head.

"Lee is too kind. Next time you see him, thank him for me," he said.

"I will, Father. Where is grandmother? Is she in bed already?" she asked.

"Yes, she went to bed a little while ago," he answered.

"Oh, I got something for her too," Pan said. "I guess I'll give it to her later. I'm going to start my training tomorrow. I'm used to a katana. A broadsword will be a different matter." Gohan and Goten nodded knowingly.

"Well we all better head to bed then," Videl spoke up. Everyone agreed and headed to their rooms. Pan put both her sword and Trunks' sword under her bed after putting everything else away. She lay in her bed and looked at her wrist where the ribbon that held his hair was still tied. She played with one of the ends.

_I'm sorry, Trunks. If only I would have done something you'd still be here._ She thought, rolling over on her side and closing her eyes._ Tomorrow I will start my training. I'll try my best against him. He's not human, that's for sure. I have to find a way to beat him._

* * *

Everyday she rose at dawn, ate breakfast and went outside with his sword. She did exercises to increase her upper body strength so that she could wield the sword like she could her katana. One morning she had decided to cut her hair short so that she wouldn't have to deal with tying it up or it falling loose from the ties she used to hold it back. She kept it spiked out and out of the way. As each day passed she hardened herself. She would not be weak and she wouldn't be controlled by emotion.

Today she was sparring with Goten, her father watching from the sidelines. He stood at one side of their yard clad in orange and black loosely fitting pants and tunic. His sword was at his left hip. She stood at the other side wearing tight black leggings and a form fitting black sleeveless shirt. Her sword was across her back where she carried it on her journey back from the smith. They were both barefooted. They bowed to each other out of respect of the spar before falling back into fighting stances. She unsheathed her sword and brought it out in front of her, moving her left hand up to curl her fingers around the hilt just under her right. He followed suit, holding his sword out in front of him as he watched her. She held her sword out to her right side, the blade tip pointed out and away from her body. She ran forward towards Goten. He smirked, holding up his sword to block her attack. As she neared she prepared for her jump and attack, watching him closely. Instead of running passed him with her sword out like he thought she would, she ran straight at him, flipping over his head and landing behind him with her back to his. She pivoted on her heel, swinging her sword around at his back. Catching on to what she was planning, he turned to block her sword with his. She grinned at him, knowing he would block her, and flipped back away from him, landing softly on her bare feet. She held her sword out in front of her once more and watched him for his own attack. He moved quickly, swinging his sword at her knees. She jumped over the blade, landing in a squatting position. He swung back around at her head, which she quickly bent over backward to avoid. She felt the wind from his swing and smiled. She placed her hands on the ground behind her to support part of her weight as she quickly sent her right foot into his left knee causing him to stumble slightly. She flipped up to land on her feet, sending her left foot into his right side. Knocked off balance, Goten began to fall. He gracefully twisted mid fall, flipping back to land on his feet. They sparred like this for a time before Pan caught him in a pin with her sword at his neck. Gohan clapped to show his approval.

"Wow, Pan. You've really improved yourself. Keep up the good work," he said. She grinned at him as she helped her uncle up off the ground.

"Thanks, Father, and thank you Uncle Goten for the great spar," she said. Goten patted her back.

"Pretty soon you may be ready to take your dad on in a full on spar like that," he said. Pan grinned again. They both sheathed their swords and all three where about to head into the cottage to cool off with a drink when they were interrupted by two figures coming down the path. Pan moved her hand up to block out the sun as she looked up the path, prepared to grab her sword if need be.

"Can we help you two?" Gohan called up to them as Pan walked forward to meet them. They were both clad in green hooded cloaks, the hoods drawn up over their faces. One appeared quite a bit taller than the other and more bulky, the other short and rather skinny looking. The taller one was leaning on a walking stick. When they didn't answer Pan got defensive.

"Alright, state your business here or leave. If you will do neither I won't hesitate to make you," she said as they drew nearer.

"Pan? Is that you?" the taller figured answered. The voice was awfully familiar to her and she froze in mid grab for her sword hilt. The figures stopped in front of her, pulling down their hoods. The shorter one was a woman with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. The other was someone Pan never expected to see again.

"Trunks?" she asked, almost inaudibly. He reached up to tug gently at a spike of hair.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" he asked. She stared at him before she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"How? I saw you fall over the cliff. You're dead," she said, not listening to what he was saying. He grinned at her.

"'No, not quite, but almost,'" he answered. She reached out and touched him, which earned her a semi dirty look out of the blonde girl. When she felt that he was real she hugged him tightly.

"You bastard! I thought you were dead! Where the hell have you been!" she cried.

"Well…" he started, wincing, but the girl standing next to them interrupted him.

"Excuse me, I hate to break up your little reunion, but would you please take your hands off of him?" she said, getting angry. Pan let go of him and turned her attention to the blonde girl for the first time since he pulled his hood down.

"Who is she and why did you bring her here?" she asked.

"I'm Marron and I followed him to make sure he got here safe. He refused to wait until he was fully healed before he walked all the way here," she answered for him. Pan turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he had to see if everyone was okay and I'm his fiancée," she answered. Pan's eyes widened in shock.

"You're his what!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Lolz Sorry for the cliffy, but the chapter was getting pretty long annnnnd I planned on stopping there anyways. So, how did you like the chapter? Sorry it was so long! I really wanted to get all that into the same chapter and it kinda turned out like this. I hope you liked it. :D 

Please review on your way out! And please don't hate me! -Ducks and runs-


	7. Part VII

**Disclaimer: **See Part I for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hello again guys! Sorry for the super long wait! I have had A LOT going on lately including getting engaged: ) Part VII is finally here: ) And if you haven't already read it yet, the revised Part II is up as well! Please check it out!

And now, the long awaited Part VII! I hope you like it.

----

Part VII

----

"You're his what!" Pan exclaimed, looking at Maron and then at Trunks.

"You heard me. Or are you deaf?" Maron said, looking at Pan with ice cold eyes. Pan's eyes narrowed. She looked at Trunks. Once more her jaw clinched. She reached up and began to undo the buckle across her chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's your sword isn't it? It belongs with you. I don't need it. I have my own," she answered, taking the sword off her back. She handed it to him and backed away.

"Pan?" he stepped towards her. She pointed back the way they had come.

"Leave, now," she said.

"What about training? What about Donovan?" he asked.

"What about them? I can't talk to you right now. Just leave, please," she said. He stepped closer.

"Pan…." he said, reaching towards her.

"Go!" she turned away, running down the path. Trunks handed his sword to Maron and started after Pan.

"What are you doing?" Maron asked.

"What's it look like? I'm going after her," he said, running after Pan.

Pan was running through the trees, looking for the place she always went to when she was upset. Trunks, however, was gaining on her. She tried to avoid him, but he caught up with her anyway.

"Pretty sad that I can catch you when I'm injured," he said, still following her.

"I thought I told you to leave," she growled. He grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. She avoided his eyes when he tried to look at her.

"What's wrong? Why do Maron's words bother you so much?" he asked, grabbing her chin gently and pulling her face up to meet his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her eyes not meeting his.

"Is that what this is about? Pan, this isn't like you at all. You never asked and I never thought you cared about that," he answered.

"You never showed me any sign that would make me ask!" Pan exclaimed. Trunks sighed.

"It's not like I wanted to Pan. It was arranged before my father died. The announcement was set for a later date because of his death. It was supposed to be announced the week after my accident. That's why no one knew about it," he explained. Pan stayed quiet, not looking at him.

"All this time I thought you were dead. I saw you fall over the cliff…. I couldn't do anything," she whispered.

"It isn't your fault, Pan. Donovan is very strong. When I woke up I was at Maron's. I told her I had to come back here. I had to make sure that you and your family, along with Burra, were safe. I couldn't stand the thought of Donovan hurting you…. She just decided to follow me here," he said.

"I brought your sword to Lee to be fixed. I swore I would destroy Donovan for your's and your family's sake…. Even if it was the last thing I ever did," she said softly, raising her eyes to meet his. She raised a hand to touch his face. "He said something that made me realize…." She bit her lip, pulling her hand away before it touched him.

"Realize what, Pan?" he asked. She laughed softly, lowering her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Just let me go, Trunks, please?" she asked. His grip on her arm loosened.

"Pan, I…," he started. She turned away from him as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Please, Trunks. I have to be alone. I have to think," she said softly. He took a step towards her.

"I…." he stopped, "As you wish." Pan began to walk away from him once more. Trunks turned to walk back towards the cottage. However, Pan's vision was blurred by tears and her foot was caught on a root. A loud snapping sound caused Trunks to whirl around in time to see Pan fall. She tried to catch herself, but she slid on a moss covered rock and with a sickening crack, fell heavily against a tree. She slid down to the ground unconscious. Trunks' eyes widened, everything happening too fast for him to react in time.

"Pan!" he yelled, climbing carefully, but quickly down to her. When he reached her, he gently laid her on her back.

"Pan, speak to me! Pan!" he cried, patting her face. When he felt something wet he looked at his hand and found blood. Along the left side of her forehead and into her hair was a nasty gash.

"Oh, God! Please don't die on me, Pan," he whispered, picking her up and carrying her towards the cottage.

----

He sat in a darkened room surrounded by candles in a high backed, wooden chair. Beside his head on the back of the chair sat a wicked, black animal, its white horn reflecting the candle light. In his lap sat a black bound book, the pages edged in crimson red. He thumbed through the book until he found what he was searching for.

"Ah, here it is," he said, a large grin breaking over his white teeth. The creature let out a soft growl in acknowledgement. He carefully read over the page, his grin growing bigger.

"He'll never know what hit him." he said, "Let the games begin." His eyes began to glow red.

----

Pan stood in a dark place, unable to see anything or anyone but herself. She shivered, her mind in a cloud.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice echoing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and quickly turned her head towards it. Standing there were several people. She somehow felt she should know them, but no names came to her. At the center of the group stood the prince. He looked straight at her and as he began to walk towards her, everyone else began to disappear as if slowly being erased from the head down.

"Who are you?" she asked and he stopped. His mouth moved, but no sound could be heard. He reached out to her, but just like the others he began to disappear.

"Wait! Don't go!" she cried, running towards him. When she reached out to grab his hands he completely disappeared. She fell to her knees and hugged herself as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"**He is your enemy**," a voice answered. Pan jumped up and whirled around to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking around.

"**A friend**," the voice answered.

"If you are my friend and he my enemy, why can't I remember your names?" she asked.

"**He is the reason you can't remember**," the voice answered as the darkness began to fade.

----

Pan woke up slowly, her vision slightly blurry. Beside her bed sat Trunks, who looked like he hadn't slept in days. She reached up to rub her eyes, catching Trunks' attention.

"Pan?" he asked, leaning over her. She looked up at him, squinting.

"Who's Pan?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Trunks stared at her a moment.

"You are Pan. Do you know where you are?" he asked. Pan's face fell into a look of concentration. After a moment her eyes focused back on him.

"No… I don't," she answered. Trunks stood up.

"I think you have amnesia, Pan. Hold on and I'll get your grandmother. I'll be right back," he said. He walked out of the room and into the hall. Pan tried to sit up, but the pain in her head caused her to fall back again.

**_Don't trust him…._ **A voice whispered. She looked around, but no one was in the room. She put her hands over her eyes and groaned. A moment later Trunks came back with Chi Chi. She walked over to Pan and sat beside her. Trunks stood off to the side, watching.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked, watching Pan with concern. Pan moved her hands away to look up at the slightly familiar face.

"My head really hurts," she answered. Chi Chi nodded.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked. Pan shook her head only slightly, but then winced in pain.

"No, I don't."

"You hit your head really hard. That's why it hurts. Do you know who I am?" Chi Chi asked. Pan studied her a moment.

"You look familiar, but I can't think of your name," she answered. Chi Chi frowned.

"I'm Chi Chi. I'm your grandmother. I want to see if you can tell me the names of anyone else, okay?" she asked, standing.

"Okay," Pan said. Chi Chi started to leave, "Er, Chi Chi?"

"Yes, dear?" she answered, turning back around. Pan pointed at Trunks.

"I don't want him in here unless someone else is here," she said. Chi Chi looked at Trunks, then back at Pan.

"Is there any particular reason why?" Chi Chi asked, hoping Pan might be remembering something.

"I have this feeling is all. His presence makes me uncomfortable," she answered. Trunks bowed his head, a sinking feeling in his heart.

"As you wish, Pan," he answered softly, turning to leave. As Pan watched him go, she felt a pang in her heart. Chi Chi turned to leave behind Trunks. Pan put her hand over her heart.

"If he is my enemy, why does my heart feel this way?" she asked softly.

**_He betrayed you…. _**Came the voice again.

----

Trunks walked with Chi Chi for a moment before going outside. He walked towards a tree and punched it as hard as he could.

"Damnit!" he cursed, leaning his arm against the tree. He rested his forehead against his arm.

"Trunks?" his sister called.

"What is it, Burra," he said, not moving. Bra approached him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Pan has amnesia. She can't remember anything except that she's upset with me," he answered, turning to look at her.

"And why does that matter to you?" she asked, trying not to smile. He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"She's my friend, Burra. I don't want her upset on my account. All my presence has done is brought harm to her and I hate that," he said.

"I don't think so. If she thought so little of you she wouldn't have gone through the trouble of fixing your sword and training night and day to become used to it. She has been training since she came home with the repaired sword to go and take the castle back from Donovan in your place. She even cut off her hair so it wouldn't get in the way of her mission. You said that the two of you were sort of arguing and she was upset before she hit her head, right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's right," he answered.

"About Maron, wasn't it?" Bra asked.

"Now that's not fair, Burra," he protested. Bra grinned.

"I knew it." Bra hit him in the shoulder, "You should have told her! Considering how she felt and you were arguing before she fell, she might just remember feeling upset and uncomfortable about it. It'll pass and I'm sure it's only temporary. She'll be better soon." Bra smiled.

"I hope so," he answered softly.

----

Of all the people Chi Chi brought in to Pan, she only knew Goten. Over the next several weeks Pan slowly recovered some of her memory. She was able to recognize her mother and father, but everything else was still locked behind a curtain of darkness. She began befriending Bra once more, remembering snippets of time before. However, Pan still had no idea who Trunks was. Maron, against everyone's wishes, refused to leave.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk," Pan said. Videl looked at her daughter.

"Okay, Pan. You be careful and don't trust anyone!" she said.

"I know, mom," Pan answered, heading out the door. She walked down the path in the direction of the tower. She heard a small noise on the path behind her and she stopped.

"Why do you insist on following me?" she asked, not turning around.

"I know you can't remember what happened, but why are you so hateful to me? Have I done something I don't know about? Please, just tell me what I've done wrong," Trunks answered. She turned to face him.

**_He's the enemy… enemy… enemy…._ **Echoed in her mind and she shivered.

"Something tells me I can't trust you; in my heart and mind. I don't know who you are now, but I have to trust what my heart says, even if I knew you before," she answered.

_But your heart aches whenever you're so cruel to him._ A voice, much gentler than the other voice, whispered. Trunks' face fell and he watched her with sad eyes. She closed her eyes as tears suddenly welled up.

"I'm sorry that I make you feel that way, Pan. I really am. For all the pain I caused you, before and now," he said softly. She turned away and he let her go. When she disappeared, he put his hand over his face.

"What's happening to me?" He laughed at himself, "We hated each other when we first met. When we parted ways I could have cared less if I ever saw her again. Now it's tearing me apart knowing that she hates me now."

"It's because she really means more to you than you are willing to admit. Just like father." Trunks turned around quickly to see Bra.

"That can't be true. I care for Maron," he answered. Bra smiled.

"Do you really, Trunks?" Bra asked, "Be honest with yourself. Figure out what you want for once and take it." Trunks looked at Bra, a storm of emotions in his eyes.

----

**A/N:** So did you guys like it: ) I hope so. It's kinda short because I haven't updated in forever and I thought I would post what I had written on paper already. I have the next chapter already planned out and getting ready to work on it. I hope to be able to update A LOT more often! I'm so sorry guys! Please tell me what you think! And as a reminder, if you haven't checked out the new version of Part II have a look-see! Thanks!


End file.
